A Day in the Life of Phantom
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: Domestic!AU because I thought it would be fun. Come have a walk around with Phantom in the condo he's staying in and experience a smidgen of his daily life living with Freud, being kicked out of his apartment, pranking Mercedes, and living near all the other characters. PhantomxFreud (with slight mentions of sex), MikhailxEckhart, and some AidanxLuka. Next up is Luminous :o
1. A Day in the Life of Phantom

SOBS THIS IS MY SHAME FIC. MY SECOND CHILDHOOD GAME DOWN THE GUTTER. WHY, FUJOSHI BRAIN, WHY.

Well, the Phantom video WAS quite... slashy at the Freud bit but...

I don't even know

I just tossed in a bit Eckhart/Mikhail because iono I kinda like it.

I'm going with the whole Valfor is Demon Slayer's actual name because seriously? I can't use the name Demon Slayer in a Domestic!AU and Damien is his brother so I couldn't use Damien. Ninja Guy is the Dark Lord and since I couldn't use 'Dark Lord' (Although I did call him Dirk Lloyd because of that book, or maybe Tom Riddle or Voldemort would be good too lol) I had to resolve to Ninja Guy instead because I'm immature like that.

* * *

"Hey kid, you're over again," Phantom teases Evan as he ruffles his hair. "Geh!" Evan yelps as he can't stop the messing of his hair.

"Phantom, stop harassing my student!" Freud yells as he sits down with a bunch of books. Ex-conman Phantom pouts as he sits at the kitchen table together with Freud and Evan when the tutor quirks and eyebrow, "Why are you sitting down?"

"I'm bored," He says while staring at the two. "Evan can't concentrate with your pestering and you're a distraction, so get out," Freud points to the door.

"And what am I going to do when I get out? You won't let me do what I do, and I'm a distraction only to _you,_" Phantom delivers another pout. "Phantom," Freud says with a pinch to the bridge of his nose, "You used to scam people out of their valuables and steal art. And you're a distraction to both of us."

"It's more fun then teaching snot-nosed kids how to do math," Phantom says, scrunching up his nose. "This 'snot-nosed kid' happens to be doing rather well lately, so get out of my tutoring session and hang out with Aran or something."

"Aran doesn't like me much."

"Mercedes."

"She starts glaring at me when I'm even near her _door."_

"Valfor."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Mikhail?"

"Eckhart doesn't like me. He says I can be too clingy sometimes."

"Darn right you are," Freud says under his breath, "Wait, what has Eckhart got to do with Mikhail?"

Phantom raises his eyebrows as he stares at Freud. "Wow," Evan says, resting his cheek on a palm, "Even I know what he's talking about."

"You're a blockhead, Freud. No wonder it took me so much time to court you."

"C-c-court…" Freud blushes so hard that it spreads to his neck, "Phantom, _get out!"_

Phantom chuckles as he gets kicked out of his apartment. He greets Grendel on the way as he thinks about someone's house to crash in while his lover is tutoring Evan.

Most of them don't like him much so he's got very little choices.

He sighs as he knocks on a door, "Hey, Lumi, you think I can crash here for a bit?"

The heterochromatic man opens the door, both the bored blue and red eyes stare into Phantom's purple ones.

"What did you do _this _time?" Luminous asks.

"Eh… He just wants to tutor Evan in peace."

"Huh. Just don't mess up my stuff," Luminous says as he lets Phantom in.

Phantom sighs, Luminous's apartment is filled with art, and Phantom loves art. The very interesting thing about the art is that one half, the right half of the apartment, is filled with religious symbols and innocence while the other half, the left side, is filled with images of death and torture.

"Your split personality is as amusing as ever, Lumi," Phantom grins.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm tryin' ta work," Lumi growls as he looks over his left shoulder, red eye flashing in annoyance. His left hand moves gracefully over the canvas with the brush in hand, painting a picture of Lucifer the fallen angel.

Phantom wanders around, looking at each piece of painting and rummages through the fridge. Often, he would see Luminous look up and quickly shuffle over to the opposite site and painting with the opposite hand. Luminous' split personality works in a way that his two personalities are two separate entities, thinking of what they want at the same time but having to take turns. Luminous' body must be pretty fed up.

Phantom grabs a nearby magazine and flips through it. "Hey, some of your paintings are featured in this article."

Luminous blushes slightly and Phantom almost couldn't believe it when he realized he was holding his brush with his right hand so it was the Light half of the two.

"I-it was a brief interview," Luminous squeaks as he works around the right side of the apartment.

"You know, it's hard to imagine both of you in the same space, really."

"Huh?" Luminous growls, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"It's just that you're both rather different."

"Is that so?" Luminous calmly says.

Phantom snickers. Luminous was always the best person to talk to because you could get two different opinions from the same person.

"Hey, I'm going to go off now. Don't want to bother you anymore.

"Well… You weren't much of a bother," Light Luminous says.

"Touch anymore of my stuff and I'm painting your clothes with acrylic," Dark Luminous snarls.

Phantom leaves Luminous' apartment and heads off in a random direction. On the way to a random location, he waves to the four ladies walking by, Mercedes, Irena, Athena, and Belle. Those four were very close, like sisters. He stops walking in the hallway to see the large group of ladies walking together. Oz was chattering on and on to Claudine, Aria, Cygnus, and Kyrin right behind the four archer ladies.

"Girl's night out?" Phantom yells, "It's not even dark out though."

"You're not following us and that's that! If you do, I'll put an arrow through your eyeball!" Mercedes yells from the front and Phantom just smiles curiously as they herded into the lift.

"Temper, temper," Phantom chuckles, "I _did _want to follow them, but Mercedes wasn't kidding about the arrow thing."

He takes the lift down and walks around the condominium. He saw Aran chilling in the pool, Grendel was chatting with D.W (He insisted everyone call him by his initials. Apparently he came from a tribe and they had called him Dances With Balrog before he decided to leave and live in a city. He didn't bother with a name change). He peers through the gym window with amusement and watches Hawkeye (They gave him that nickname because apparently he had the eyes of a hawk) having a friendly match with Zen, although no match is friendly when Zen is in the ring.

While waiting for the lift, Brighton catches up with him. His morning shift had finished and his next shift was at night so he was heading home to relax a bit and maybe have a friendly chess game with Grendel afterwards.

Phantom saw Ninja Guy lurking around the basement again. He never really caught his name, but he also never really talked to him. He only heard that Ninja Guy used to be a master assassin. Sometimes he used to hide from some lady that Phantom heard was called Syl. Something about a misunderstood death and denial, but Phantom wasn't really interested. He didn't particularly like him because he was too quiet. He was even more introverted then Freud, in Phantom's opinion. He had overheard a conversation with Eckhart telling Mikhail that Ninja Guy's name was actually Dirk Lloyd, but Phantom thought 'Ninja Guy' fit more than 'Dirk Lloyd'.

Some times Ninja Guy would speak, but he would only talk to Eckhart. Those two were like Ninja Brothers, except Eckhart was more willing to talk to other people, due to Mikhail's influence.

Speaking of Mikhail, Phantom saw the blonde man join Aran in the pool, Eckhart sitting in the shade with a book. Ninja Guy saw and decided to join Eckhart in the book club as well. Phantom contemplated getting in the pool, but too much chlorine water makes his blonde hair turn slightly green, so he passed.

He heads into the laundry room, because he was running out of places to go to. He opens the door to see a huge walking teddy bear.

"Hey Checky. What are you doing to our washing machines?" Phantom nervously asks.

The bear turns and waves, "Hello Phantom. I'm upgrading them."

"The last time you upgraded something, it almost burned my eyebrows off Checky. And that was our air conditioner."

"That was a malfunction, and also a secret feature to catch burglars."

"Okay, so I'm a burglar, but you almost singed me in my own house Checky. _My own house."_

"See? It works!"

Phantom couldn't help but laugh along with the teddy bear. Phantom never really knew why he had that whole mascot thing going on. He knows that he works in the amusement park, giving balloons to kids, but he never saw Checky take off that suit. Ever.

"Hey, curious question Checks," Phantom asks, "How do you bathe with that suit on?"

"What suit?"

Phantom stares at the teddy bear face and the little beady eyes staring back at him with seriousness. He gulps and excuses himself quickly.

Finding that he had no one to talk to, since he talked to those that he wanted and just left those he didn't want to alone, he headed back to his apartment, hoping Freud wouldn't kick him out again.

"It's not 5 yet," Freud says as Phantom opens the door.

"Come on Freud! There's nothing to do out there!"

"What makes you think that there's something to do in here?"

"Because you're in there?" Phantom cheekily says as he leans on the kitchen table. Evan was doing rather okay in his studies.

Evan was an orphan, and a nice couple had adopted him. He goes to school like normal kids, but he helps out in their parent's shop when he's not in school. Freud decided to give him free tuition because he sensed 'potential' in the kid.

"I'm bored," Phantom whines, "Can I _please _do it?"

"It's a death trap, Phantom," Freud says without looking up from Evan's test paper.

"What's a death trap?" The currently free-of-anything Evan asks.

Phantom grinned, "Stealing Mercedes' jewelry."

Evan gasps, "You _wouldn't!"_

"I would," Phantom grins like a fox.

"You won't," Freud looks up at Phantom.

"Aw, come on! She will _never _know, trust me."

"You aren't even telling us your real name Phantom. What makes you think we can trust you?" Freud raises an eyebrow, "And everyone knows you're the resident thief."

"Hey! Eckhart and Ninja Guy are thieves too!"

"They're retired, and his name is Dirk!"

"Ninja Guy suits him more, and I'm retired too!"

"With the hobby of pickpocketing and breaking into houses."

"If it makes them feel any better, I only steal the best."

"So that means you're not retired, since you didn't use past tense."

"I hate it when you go all teacher-y on me," Phantom pouts.

"But that's what I am," Freud looks confused. Phantom sighs. How did he fall for this straightforward blockhead again?

Freud feels something against his ankles and looks down. Afrien was looking back at him with those golden eyes. "Hey there," Freud says and he picks up the large dark grey tabby.

Afrien glares at Phantom a bit before purring to Freud's rubs.

"That cat always gives me the evil eye," Phantom pouts.

"The first time you met us you tried to steal my stuff Phantom."

"He's even more ferocious than a tiger," Phantom winces, remembering the scratches and the bitings of one Afrien the dark grey tabby, "He's the only guard pet that caught me."

"I think he's better then any guard dog," Evan says, thinking hard on the next question.

"How's Mir by the way?" Freud asks. Mir was one of Afrien's kittens, and Freud had given one to Evan.

Evan's eyes sparkled, "Mir is the _most awesome cat ever!"_

Freud chuckles and Afrien gives Evan an approving nod. Freud looks at his watch and sighs. "It's 5 already. Do page 33 by next week okay?"

Evan yells an okay before quickly packing his things and rushing off. "I didn't get to do much in the last 10 minutes of the lesson you know," Freud pouts at Phantom after the door slams shut.

Phantom laughs. "Would you accept an apology in the form of a kiss?"

The auburn-haired man blushes and mumbles a 'Maybe'. Phantom grins and swoops down kisses him. Freud curls his arms around Phantom's neck and opens his mouth so the platinum blonde's tongue can sweep around his mouth.

After a few seconds of heated kissing, Phantom pulls away in favour of oxygen and looks down on those flushed cheeks with a hint of lust glazing over Freud's baby blue eyes.

"Is my apology accepted?" Phantom asks as he licks his lips for the remaining unique taste of Freud.

Freud lowers his eyelids and smirks, blasting Phantom with a face full of mischievousness and lust. "But Phantom," Freud says in a low voice, "I'm not satisfied yet."

* * *

After a round of sex and a short nap, Freud got to making dinner around 8 while Phantom took a bath (Freud called dibs on the bath first because he had to make dinner and he doesn't like being sticky). They watched a little TV, Freud rejected the idea of Phantom pranking Mercedes again, Freud _also _rejected the idea of pranking _Aran _by getting Checky to upgrade Aran's air conditioner into a fire-spewing metal dragon, had a cup of ice-blended Oreo that Phantom makes and then they finally went back to sleep.

* * *

Phantom sleepily opened his eyes. He noticed that it was still dark out and that he woke up on time. He also smiled as he looked at Freud sleeping beside him. Carefully untangling himself from limbs, Phantom quietly put on his clothes and slinked into the living room.

His plan was going smoothly until the living room lights were turned on. Phantom squeaked and turned around to see a rather annoyed Freud.

"And," Freud asks with a growl, "Where do you think you're going at 1.30 in the morning?"

"A walk?"

"What walk. Your ass isn't leaving this apartment."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the one who has to talk to Mercedes regarding _the jewelry that you were going to steal as a prank."_

"Ch. Busted," Phantom says and sticks his tongue out.

"Get your ass back in bed."

"How did you know anyways?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sure it does," Phantom says, eyes glinting with mischief as he walks towards Freud, "I want to know everything about you."

Freud sighs, "I couldn't sleep okay?"

"Well then," Phantom says pushing Freud towards their bedroom, "Why don't I help you with that?"

"Are we going another round? I'm not sure my ass can take it," Freud asks Phantom as he got pushed down onto their bed.

"I'm sure it can," Phantom smirks, "It can take this and much more. I've seen it take a lot more than this after all."

Freud groaned as the sunlight smashed against his face like no one's business. He got up and limped to the bathroom to take a bath, grabbing some clothes on the way. When he was clean, he watched as Phantom was still asleep, his handsome, charming face buried into a pillow while lying on his stomach. Freud made pancakes and fed Afrien while Phantom was still asleep, and when the ex-conman finally got out of bed, Freud greeted him with pancakes and maple syrup.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, the Phantom that sleeps the sleep of death," Freud asks as he raised his eyebrows, "It's 12.15 and you just woke up."

"I had a fun night, and you can't exactly blame me for having fun," Phantom winks at Freud and the brunette blushes.

Phantom sits down and quickly eats, which Freud asks, "Why are you eating so fast?"

"I have a dental checkup."

"You said you free today though."

"Ah, well it was a sudden change. The dentist was suddenly not free on the day that it was originally on so they changed it to today."

Freud raises an eyebrow, "Remember to brush your teeth then."

"Yes mom," Phantom snickers and Freud rolls his eyes.

Phantom lingers around before dressing to go out. "Make sure you bring your appointment card," Freud says as he watches Phantom dash about their apartment.

"I don't have to bring it," Phantom pouts and Freud just glares at him. "Yes you do, or you'd be the most troublesome person in the world."

"Freud, honey, I'm going to be late for the appointment."

"Phantom, darling, you wouldn't be late if you hadn't waken up late,  
Freud replied with dripping sarcasm.

"I really have to go now."

"Not until you find the card."

"But—"

"But what? You think you can run away, Phantom?" The two heard as their door got smashed down and lo and behold, and angry, hissing, Mercedes stood at their doorway.

"M-Mercedes! How lovely you look today!" Phantom says.

"Don't smother me with your charm, lover boy!" Mercedes snarls, "I know you took my jewelry box!"

Freud looks at Phantom in shock, "You did?"

"Oh he did. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I don't remember him doing anything!"

"it was at night! You must have noticed at some point of time that he was gone! I mean, you two _do _sleep in the same bed!"

"I was tired because he…" Freud's eyes widened in realization, "You! You made me tired so I wouldn't notice you sneak out!"

Phantom starts to shrink as the two advanced on him.

"So," Freud says as he cracks your knuckles, "My butt and I went through 3 more rounds so you can get me tired enough to not notice you sneak out and prank Mercedes huh?"

"Uh… That was…" Phantom squeaks.

"I was angry at you actually pranking me. Again. But you actually took advantage of your boyfriend's tired state to perform a prank? Wow, you're really sunk low," Mercedes tuts.

Loud frantics and shrieks of forgiveness were heard throughout the condo block. Mikhail and Eckhart look at each other and sigh. "You think we'd ever be like that?" Mikhail asks.

"Nope," Eckhart replies, dragging out the 'n' sound and emphasizing on the 'p' sound.

* * *

I HAD TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND THE SMALL AMOUNTS OF PHANTOMXFREUD OUT THERE

I was craving sobs.

I also thought it would be amusing to see the characters outside their Maple jobs.

I'm going to wallow in my shame pit now.

Also, I play MSEA so I only added in the classes that were available to us currently, although I didn't touch much on Cannon Shooter because... I never played Cannon Shooter so I don't know the class? Technically, I never played Night Walker either but... Meh. Oh darn I just remembered that I forgot Neinheart e.e

Sorry bro. Was kinda surprised that he had a sister though o.0


	2. A Day in the Life of Freud

What am I doing with life.

Thanks to A Very Fluffy Panda for telling me who Aiden and Luka are hahaha... god I suck as a mapler.

Added the Black Mage because... I don't know? You can see him as a stalker or a panty thief I don't really know what he's doing in this fic

Strange re-enactment of the entire Hero plot line I suppose?

I made Aria and Cygnus sisters because... Aw come on, Aria looks as young as Cygnus she can't be that old yet I refuse to imagine anything like that.

And yes, the Cygnus Knights are the police force. Cygnus isn't running it though. Nor Neinheart. God this is so full of holes.

This is Freud's part of the story I suppose?

* * *

Freud woke up to a shout and a slamming door and shuffled out to the living room sleepily.

"Phantom?" Freud asks with a sleepy voice, "What happened?"

Phantom was sitting on his butt on the floor in front of the door, covering his nose. "Opened the door when the door bell rang and Aiden threw the morning paper at my face with enough force to break a wall, pushed me back and slammed the door shut."

Freud snickered, "I told you not to open the door before 8. He always delivers the paper at 8. If he doesn't see that you answer the door, he throws it at the door instead. I thought you knew that already."

"It slipped my mind. I don't wake up at 8 everyday, Freud," Phantom pouts as he checks to see that his nose hasn't been obliterated. Freud rolls his eyes and starts making a cup of tea for himself. Afrien comes and walks on the counter table, looking for food and Freud gives it to him before he starts taking apart the cupboards.

Phantom was eating his cereal when he mentioned, "I heard that Neinheart was coming back from his business trip today."

Freud sighed in relief; "Lilin had me baking cookies for her for every single day he was gone. Thank god I don't have to bake anymore."

"What, you're not going to give Neinheart welcome back cookies when he comes back?"

Freud glares at Phantom while the latter makes an innocent face and continues eating his cereal.

"I'll make the stupid cookies. But in return, you have to spend the whole day with Afrien today," Freud crosses his arms. Phantom stares at Freud like he has two heads, "What?! He'll shred me with those claws if I ever made physical contact with him!"

Afrien makes a screeching noise behind Freud and the brunette rolls his eyes, "You two need to get used to each other. Now leave so I can make cookies without you eating it."

Phantom and Afrien were kicked out the apartment as Freud got to baking those infernal cookies.

* * *

Freud wipes his brow with a sleeve as he finally started putting the two batches in the oven, one for Lilin and one for Neinheart.

Then he went to take a shower because was all… flour-y and dough-y and cookie-y. The oven had rung when he came out and he quickly moved to take the cookies out before it burned. He packed them neatly and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

He knocked on Lilin and Neinheart's door and Lilin opened it. The little blue-haired girl's eyes had widened when she realized what Freud was holding. "Big bro! Freud brought _COOKIES!" _She shouted to Neinheart and positively screeched the word 'cookies'. Neinheart came out from unpacking in his room, still wearing his suit, and greets Freud with a smile.

"Hey Neinheart, welcome back," Freud chuckles.

"Thank you Freud. What, no Phantom accompanying you?" Neinheart raises an eyebrow.

"Ah. I told him to hang around with Afrien outside our apartment so I can bake these."

"Afrien? I thought Afrien hated Phantom?" Neinheart was surprised.

"Eh, well, I needed him out of the apartment. And I figured that while he goes around causing mischief maybe Afrien can prevent him from doing stupid things and maybe they can bond a little."

Neinheart chuckles, "Well then, it's nice for you to bring me a welcome back gift, thank you very much, but I'm a little tired so I hope…"

"Ah, yes of course, I shall leave you to rest."

Freud left and made his way back to his apartment when he figured that he should probably call Phantom back and went to search around. He bumped into Elex and Luka rushing downstairs.

"Hey, what's the rush, guys?" Freud asks as he sees them speed down the hallway towards him and the lift.

"The Black Mage guy and his little minion Francis are outside the condo gates trying to get in again." Luka says.

"Damn it, again? I thought Checky updated the security system?" Freud follows them into the lift.

"He did, but we should be there in case Checky's security… uh… backfires." Elex says.

"Right. I forgot about that option."

On the way, Freud, Elex and Luka meet up with Claudine, Aiden, Belle and Brighton. The group made its way to the condo's gate, and true enough, there was a hooded figure and a smaller hooded figure holding a puppet. Although the Black Mage seemed stuck in position with what seems like… glue… the people facing him were kind of in a bad position.

"What the hell?" Aiden grimaced, looking at the frozen group of people. Aria and Cygnus were hiding behind the ice statues, looking surprised as well.

"Aria, Cygnus, what happened?" Freud asked the sisters.

"Well, we had a letter from the security guard. He said he had something to pass to us and when we went down, the Black Mage was there waiting for us and then suddenly Mercedes attacked him from behind and then a lot of things happened and a lot of people appeared and they… froze," Aria said.

"Well, at least the Black Mage isn't going anywhere," Freud raises an eyebrow and peers over to see the Black Mage and Francis trying to pry their long cloaks from being stuck on the floor.

Belle steps up and sighs, "Okay, you two are under arrest for disturbing the society. Come on, hands on your heads."

Freud stares at the ice statues of Mercedes, Luminous, Aran, Valfor and… apparently Phantom.

He sighs and yells, "CHECKY!"

The bear appears at the security station, emerging from the floor and hops out, "What's up? Woah, so it works!"

Freud groans, "Checky, what did you do?"

"Well, this security system was supposed to freeze whoever wanted to enter without a pass."

"So how come it froze the only people who had passes?"

"Well, it must be a malfunction. I'm going to have to work on that."

Freud sighs. He can only be glad that they were in individual blocks of ice and tells everyone to grab one and defrost them.

"I knew that you liked being cool, but this is ridiculous," A female voice said and everyone turned their attention to the woman who looked very much like Aran.

"Are you his twin sister? Because you two look very—" Luka tried to say before he got interrupted.

"Alike? Yeah we get that a lot," The white haired woman said. Freud had never really seen her before, but Luka was right, she does look like Aran. Another man was with her, but he didn't look like Aran. He had a sour face on though.

"My name is Rien. His name is Maha. We're Aran's cousins," Rien introduced herself.

"I see. If you would please help us with defrosting your cousin, we shall defrost the others," Claudine smiles and she starts moving Mercedes together with Luka. They hear sirens and two police cars come into view.

"Hey Belle I got your call and—Heavens above," Mikhail breathed as he came out of the police car. Eckhart popped out from the other car.

"Did you guys bring the scissors?" Belle asks and Eckhart nods. The two policemen stroll over and hands Belle the scissors while they hold the two hooded figures who were squirming for escape as she cuts the cloth from the sidewalk. They push the evil mages into the cars and drive off with Belle.

Freud and Brighton then hauls Phantom and realizes that Afrien was frozen as well and Brighton picks him up too. They drag Phantom to the pool so he can defrost. Brighton pushes Phantom in and Freud joins him in the pool while Brighton jumps in holding Afrien.

Claudine and Luka does the same with Mercedes and pushes her in, Claudine jumping in so she can help Mercedes when she defrosts. Rien and Maha dump Aran in the pool and Rien jumps in and Maha just looks annoyed. Elex and Aiden dragged Valfor and pushed him into the pool as well, Aiden refusing to get wet and pushed Elex in.

Brighton got out of the pool first, holding the wet, freezing, and annoyed cat. He got a towel handed to him by Neinheart and Lilin who heard the commotion and came down. Then, the two siblings went to defrost Luminous because it appears that he was forgotten (poor Lumi).

Brighton dried the cat off and the cat went into rigorous licking and cleaning. Freud came out second, holding a shivering and drowning Phantom. Lilin hands him a towel and Freud wraps Phantom in the towel and tries to give him as much body heat as possible.

"You know," Phantom says in-between chattering teeth, "You don't make me warmer when you're soaking wet too."

Freud sighs, "You're the one who got frozen."

"I didn't ask to be frozen!" Phantom exclaimed while chattering non-stop.

Afrien walks over and lies down beside Freud. The brunette reaches down and gives him a little scratch under the chin. Checky comes over to the pool and says, "I found out why our people got frozen! The device's nozzle was facing the wrong direction!"

Everyone groans as slowly one by one the statues defrost. Mercedes bursts out gasping as Claudine steers her towards Luka who dries her off and brings her inside so she can get warm. Freud watches while hugging the chattering Phantom as everyone starts to defrost and move to a warmer place. Freud decides that he should do that as well and hauls Phantom back to their apartment.

* * *

Once they were back inside their apartment, Freud fills the tub with hot water and strips Phantom and pushes him in. The blonde sighs a sigh of relief as the hot water warmed him up. He opens an eye and grins slyly, "You're not coming in? You should be pretty cold from the pool water."

Freud sighs and takes off his clothes, annoyed at the watchful purple eyes that belonged to Phantom and snuggled in with him in the tub, resting his head on Phantom's shoulders.

"No inappropriate touching," Freud chides as he grabs Phantom's hand as it finds a spot on his belly.

"I'm just holding you," Phantom pouts.

"What were you doing there?" Freud asks.

"Ah well, I was walking with Afrien when we heard Cygnus scream. We ran to the gates and Cygnus and Aria were backing away from the Black Mage. We ran and put something in between them and the Black Mage. Suddenly, Mercedes ran towards the Black Mage, I think she was back from her shopping spree, and stood with us. Valfor heard the scream and came with Aran as well. The two idiots walked towards us but they were stopped with Mercedes' threats and Luminous appears out of nowhere and hot glues their cloaks to the floor and joins us when _zappo, _we were frozen, and the next thing I remember is being drowned in the swimming pool."

"You were not drowning, I was defrosting you," Freud pouts and Phantom chuckles and murmurs a 'thanks'.

"You were heavy, you know that?" Freud complains, rolling his right shoulder and grimacing. "You on the other hand, are pretty light," Phantom snickers as he wraps both hands around Freud and sits up, propping his chin on Freud's shoulder.

"You have so little muscle, so you're so light," Phantom smirks and lays a kiss on Freud's neck, who shivered. "I suppose you have a _lot _of muscle to weigh that heavy," Freud rolls his eyes.

"You _do _need a lot of muscle to have the stamina to climb walls, run fast, break windows, get away from people…"

"You mean stamina to climb people's walls and break their windows, run fast away from the police, and get away from people who are after you for what you stole from them?"

"Exactly!"

"Phantom!" Freud groans and Phantom laughs.

"Are you warm yet?" Freud mumbles as Phantom starts kissing a trail up Freud's neck and Phantom hums a yes.

"Well, in that case," Freud says as he stands up and leaves the bath tub, "I can leave."

Phantom leans his chin on the bathtub and hangs both hands out, whimpering like a sad puppy.

"Stop staring at me putting on my clothes with those puppy eyes, mister," Freud chides, "I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?" Phantom smirks and lowers his eyelids, "What am I thinking?"

"You want to have sex."

"Really now? Are you certain?"

"Of course, because that's all you _ever _want," Freud smirks back and walks out the door, but not before saying, "And I got out because I didn't want to get pruney."

* * *

Freud walks around, wondering if everyone is doing okay. He goes to see Luminous first, since he's the nearest. He knocks on the artist's door and Neinheart opens it. "Ah, Freud. Is there something you need?"

"I'm just wondering how Luminous is doing."

"Well, he's going back to painting his paintings, so he's relatively fine. How's Phantom though?"

"His usual self. Flirty and flirty."

Neinheart chuckles, "Want to come in for a bit?"

Freud nods and Neinheart lets him in. The brunette watches as Luminous goes about switching from the two sides of the room and the two types of paintings. "Hey, Lumi," Freud asks, "How're you doing?"

Luminous looks up and turns to Freud, "I'm fine, thank you. Still feeling a little chilly, but fine. The dark side on the other hand is still pretty grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!" Luminous growls as the dark side tries to clear that up with the people in his house. Freud leaves Neinheart and Lilin (who was raiding the fridge) to take care of Luminous as he makes his way down to Mercedes.

Freud knocks on the door and a sniffling Mercedes answers it. "Oh dear, I don't think you're doing so well."

"I don't like being cold," Mercedes grumpily says and Claudine laughs, "If you would stay inside your blankets instead of jumping about, we would have gotten over the cold stage.

Freud laughs and leaves the two girls to themselves and heads over to Valfor's room. He knocked on the door and Aiden opens it. Freud flinches because every time he saw Aiden at a door he would be flinging a newspaper at his face. 'What do you want?" Aiden grumbles annoyingly and Freud feels uncomfortable at the hostile vibes, "Uh, just wondering how Valfor was doing."

"Better!" Freud could hear the man say and peeks over Aiden's shoulder to see Valfor snuggled up in blankets and drinking hot soup.

"I thought Aiden couldn't cook?" Freud said.

"He can't," Freud hears Luka say.

"Oh, Luka, didn't know you were there. Where's Elex then? I thought Elex defrosted Valfor with Aiden?"

"Elex can't stand Aiden so he asked me to take care of Valfor too. Aiden can't take care of anyone by himself."

"Hey! I can take care of people!" Aiden protested.

"The last time I was sick, you gave me sore throat medicine for a fever and you fed me this horrible yucky thing."

"It was a mistake, I didn't read the bottle and just grabbed the only thing on the table. It's your fault for leaving it there! And it was yam soup!"

"Yam soup isn't _blue! No soup is blue!"_

Freud starts to feel awkward between what feels like a husband-and-wife quarrel and slowly and quietly backs away. On the way back to his apartment he meets Oz and Irena still in their police uniform, who had come from visiting Mercedes and Phantom.

"Freud! I heard what happened! Is everyone okay?" Oz asks and Freud sighs. "I've been to everyone's. They're fine, still feeling a bit of the cold, but fine."

Irena sighed, "I don't know why we had _Checky _do the security. This is the kind of thing that would happen a lot."

Freud chuckles, "Where's Hawkeye? I didn't see him around."

"Oh, he got paperwork duty. He was slacking off and got caught."

"Oh," Oz speaks up, "You might want to go back home. Phantom and Afrien up screaming up a storm."

Freud laughs nervously before sighing and excuses himself, letting the two ladies go and visit everyone else while he goes back home to see if the walls have been smashed open with Afrien's claws and Phantom's magic tricks.

* * *

He returns to his apartment and is welcomed by a screeching Afrien and yelling Phantom. He sighs and proceeds to stop the two from fighting.

"God, can't you guys just get along?" Freud snaps annoyingly and Afrien and Phantom make irritating immature faces.

"He started it first!" Phantom yells and Afrien hisses and continues to retort in his own language of Meow. Freud sighs as he puts Afrien down and looks tiredly at Phantom. His blonde hair was all messy, his lips in a pout, his brows furrowed and his purple eyes screamed jealousy.

"Why did you have to get a cat?" Phantom grumbles, "Why couldn't we have gotten a dog? I could have gotten us a golden retriever or something."

"I like cats, Phantom. And I picked him up because I didn't want him to get lonely."

Phantom huffed and Freud let go off Phantom as well and made his way to the bedroom where he fell on his bed and laid there tiredly.

Phantom came in as well and closed the door, lying beside Freud and asking, "So how was the others?"

"They were doing okay, I suppose. Everyone has someone to look after them."

"Except me. I had Afrien, you had to go walk around and talk to people."

"Speaking of Afrien," Freud turned his blue eyes to the ex-conman, "Why was he wearing an elf shirt? I don't even remember getting that."

"Christmas spirit?"

"I told you countless times to keep your hands to yourself Phantom. Afrien already hates thieves, what makes you think he'll like you?"

"I'm not asking him to like me, I'm asking him to let me live with you in peace."

Freud raised an eyebrow, "Are you jealous of my cat, Phantom?"

"What? No! How can I be? He poops and pees in a _litter box. _I do _not _want to poop and pee in a litter box."

"You are! You're jealous of how much attention I give to Afrien!"

"So what if I am? I'm a person who craves attention!" Phantom said before he sneezed.

"It can't be dust, I vacuumed yesterday."

"Must be Afrien's fur flying everywhere," Phantom mumbled and sneezed again.

Freud stares at Phantom before groaning in frustration. "When I told you to keep warm, did you in fact, _do that?"_

Phantom grinned sheepishly, "I uh, had no time to keep warm while fighting with a cat that I was forced to be around for the day."

Freud got up and wrapped Phantom in a blanket and rolled his eyes, "I check on everyone to find that the one I'm supposed to take care of isn't doing so well. Phantom, you've got to learn how to take care of yourself!"

"I can take care of myself!" Phantom protests.

"You're like Aiden, Phantom. You can't take care of yourself."

"Well, it's lucky that Aiden has Luka and I have you, right?"

Freud just looks at Phantom with a tired face and rests his head on Phantom's shoulder. The two sit there in silence until Phantom felt bored and turned to talk to Freud when he realized that the brunette was sleeping. Phantom gently lays Freud on the bed as he shuffles around and hops onto the other side of the king-sized bed as he pulls Freud to him and hugs him to sleep.

* * *

Freud wakes up to a snoozing Phantom and smiles to himself. He likes it when the sunlight stream through the windows and make Phantom's hair glow.

* * *

I also blame A Very Fluffy Panda for making me ship Aiden and Luka.

(Please ignore the fact that Luminous pretty much used a hot glue gun without a power source. Maybe Checky upgraded it okay. Maybe its run on batteries okay)

And somehow I managed to make Francis look like Black Mage Junior.

Phantom and Freud didn't even eat dinner wow they must have been so hungry in the morning.

(I don't know I'm thinking of doing a Mikhail and Eckhart one)

(Lol I don't think a lot of people are reading this so why did I write a sequel anwyays)


	3. A Day in the Life of Mikhail

Hehehehe hi

So, I apologize beforehand for the horrible puns I put on the KoC class names okay I'm sorry omfg

Not sure if this is as Mikhail-y as the other two were Phantom-y and Freud-y, but I thought the whole concept of the KoC being in the police was amusing so... yeah. Ok

* * *

"Mikhaaaail!" Oz yells in front of Mikhail's desk, "Let's go for luuunch!"

The blonde looks up from his papers and frowned, "But I still have work to do."

"You can do that when we come back. Come on, Irena, Eckhart, and Hawkeye's joining!"

"I'm sorry Oz, but I have to finish this…" Mikhail sighs and Oz floats off dejectedly.

She comes back soon though.

With Eckhart.

_God damn it, _Mikhail snarls in his mind.

"Oz says you won't go for lunch," The dark-haired deadpan policeman said, "And she won't stop bothering me about it."

"But now you two are bothering me! Oz, you bothered Eckhart to bother me!" Mikhail whines, "I have wooork!"

"Lunch time is supposed to be used for eating lunch!" Oz huffs.

"It's _my _lunch time so I can use it however I want."

"You know, you can't skip all 3 meals. I didn't see you eat breakfast this morning," Eckhart mumbled and Oz pounced on the opportunity," _Mikhail! You have to eat! What happens if you collapse or WORSE?"_

Mikhail sighs and throws Eckhart a dirty look as he got up. "I'm not going to eat with them without you, I'd die," Eckhart mumbles to Mikhail and the blonde glares at him, "Then maybe you should because if that paperwork isn't done by today, Belle is going to skin me. How's your paperwork going?"

"About as done as you. I'm going to have to rush it."

"See the reason why I didn't want to go for lunch?"

"But you need to eat, you workaholic."

"I'm only a workaholic when I'm in the office."

"That's why we're leaving the office."

"I don't want to leave the office."

"That's your workaholic talking, now hurry up, we're getting left behind."

"Which means that they can't hear us and I can ask why you're _really _dragging me along."

"When Oz is that cutesy and nice it scares the shit out of me. I could actually see her ominous soul behind her okay?"

"But she's usually like that, although she was a bit too… Whiney today. Maybe she's having a bad day."

"That's why it's scary! Have you forgotten the reason why Phantom has to live with Freud? Have you forgotten what had _happened to his house _when Phantom tried to _steal Oz's stuff?!"_

"Fair enough, but it wasn't like you were scared of her."

"I can't show fear, I'm a professional," Eckhart scoffs, "Also, when things get bad I can use you as a shield because no one would hurt your pretty blonde-haired, blue-eyed face."

"Hey!"

* * *

Mikhail sulks as Eckhart quietly sits beside him, leaving Irena, Oz and Hawkeye to do the chattering.

"Irena! Please don't eat anything gassy or I'll set you on fire," Oz smirks and Irena glares at her. She snarls, "That was only once, and you got something against natural bodily functions, Miss Ex-Firewoman? So instead of hosing fires down you wanna start one huh?! You wanna burn down the building that bad huh?! _I'll give you something to burn and it's going to smell like cooked meat!"_

"I swear if my cousin Riza was here the table would be full of holes," Hawkeye sighs as he prevents the two ladies from trying to cause an explosion. Eckhart sobs internally because he really can't stand such a noisy group.

"You know, your peaceful teachings about relaxing your body and soul could be pretty useful here," Eckhart grunts and Mikhail sighs, "As if anything can make them relax, much or less body _or _soul."

"Hey Hawkeye," Oz says suddenly, ignoring Irena which makes the green-haired woman rather angry, "Why are you called Hawkeye if you don't use guns?"

"It's my surname," The apparently not so Hawkeyed Hawkeye replied.

"Then what's your name?" Irena asks, intrigued and curious.

"You don't need to know that," Hawkeye grimaces, "Oh look the food is here."

The team digs in, chattering here and there and fighting here and there. Eckhart secretly cries for freedom inside but keeps his stoic face up while Mikhail remains forever the neutral party.

* * *

The room was dark, curtains drawn close but a tiny ray of moonlight shimmered through. Mikhail stirred and shifted but realized that he was alone. He sleepily opened his eyes to see the spot beside him empty and cold. He got up and walked out of the room and scanned the empty living room.

Deciding that he was awake enough, he put on some shoes and grabbed his keys before leaving his apartment in search of his nocturnal partner. He walks through the quiet hallways and figures that maybe Eckhart went downstairs and took the lift down.

It was near the swimming pool when Mikhail found his matching set and the dark-haired man turned to Mikhail with a shocked expression. "What are you doing out of bed at this time, "Mikhail?" Eckhart asked the blonde with a slight frown.

"I could ask you the same question though," Mikhail mumbled as he rubbed his arms.

"You came down without a jacket?" Eckhart sighs as he places his own jacket on Mikhail's shoulders and the blonde immediately feels warmth flowing down his arms.

"So what were you doing out here at night? Thinking of going for a midnight swim?" Mikhail tries his best to smile but he just woke up and he's (surprisingly) as grumpy as any person who had just woke up.

Eckhart looks tiredly at Mikhail and replies, "I couldn't think, so I decided to take a walk to circulate ideas."

"You think so late at night?"

"I don't sleep easily."

"I think you have insomnia."

"Maybe I just don't like sleeping so early."

"11pm isn't early? We start work at 5.30."

"You should know by now that I only require 4 hours of sleep."

"That's way too little to be healthy."

"I do sleep in sometimes."

"Once a year on Christmas day. And what ideas needed to be circulating that has you up and walking in the death of night anyways?"

"My current case. Midnight robberies, midnight snatching, the whole thievery lot that happens at midnight."

"Well, maybe if you slept more you could think of better ideas." Mikhail mumbled and pushed Eckhart towards the lift lobby.

"But…" Eckhart tried to say but Mikhail kept pushing and in the end, Eckhart sighed and was led towards the lift, and soon, towards their apartment, bedroom, and finally, bed.

Mikhail dropped the jacket on his shoulders on the floor without much care and snuggled in with Eckhart. "You're cold," Eckhart said after a while and Mikhail grunts, "Who was the one who went after a certain man on a late night walk?"

"I think better during the night, okay?"

"Why can't you walk around during the day, it's much more sane then walking around aimlessly in the middle of the night."

"What can I say? I'm a night walker."

* * *

The next night Mikhail wakes up alone. Again. He sighs as he gets out of his house (without forgetting his jacket this time) and shuffles down. He looks around at the swimming pool, but Eckhart isn't there. Mikhail walks all around but he sees no trace of anyone walking around. The blonde walks through the hallways on every floor when he stops outside the apartment owned by Phantom and Freud as he hears voices through the walls.

Mikhail listens closely and picks out Eckhart's voice. Knocking lightly, Freud opens the door and sleepily looks at Mikhail. "Are you joining the discussion? Because, hell, I really do need some sleep," Freud mumbles as he lets Mikhail in.

"Uh no I was just…" Mikhail scans the room and lays his eyes on Eckhart, "Looking for someone. Hello dear."

Eckhart smiles sheepishly and Mikhail raises an eyebrow. "Mild discussion. I should be back soon. Why not go back to the warmth of our bed?" Eckhart says. "I wish I would do that but unfortunately whispering thieves are strangely keeping me awake," Freud murmurs as he snuggles into Phantom's lap.

It was a group of three (not counting Freud) sitting on the floor around the coffee table, Phantom, Eckhart and, apparently, Dirk (or Ninja Guy).

"Please tell me you guys aren't going on a midnight raid," Mikhail sighs tiredly as he sits beside Eckhart.

"We're just helping him out with his case. We are, after all, thieves," Phantom tells Mikhail.

"Why couldn't you ask me, I mean, we both do the same job," Mikhail pouts at Eckhart, slightly hurt that he was not confronted with the problem. "Mikhail, if you think taking too much salt packets from McDonalds stealing, what makes you think you can go into the mind of a thief?"

"Well… I can try?"

"Mikhail, dear, please don't hurt yourself while trying to haul our TV out the window, if that's what you're thinking."

"How did you know?!"

Eckhart sighs dejectedly and Phantom giggles.

"Say, Ninja Guy," Phantom refers to Dirk, to which Freud sleepily corrects him, "How come you haven't said anything?"

"Well, there's nothing to be said," Dirk quietly spoke and cautiously looks behind his shoulder.

"Why're you so fidgety?" Mikhail asks.

"Syl."

"What, she still after you?"

Dirk sighs and rubs his temple with a thumb, "It seems she wouldn't stop until she stabs her knifes into my chest."

"Wow, okay, I'm in awe," Phantom eyes widened.

"You're in awe that I have an assassin coming after me?"

"No that I can believe, but wow. This is the first time I've heard you speak more than a sentence!"

Freud whacks him in the chest and mutters something about manners when Dirk stands up and quickly shuffles away as the glass door separating the living room from the corridor smashes and a knife embeds itself on the floor where Dirk was sitting before.

"There goes your window," Dirk observes.

"Oh no worries. We get windows broken _all_ the time," Freud says sarcastically.

A nicely dressed woman with short brown hair hops onto the balcony and walks into the living room. Mikhail looks at Eckhart with an alarmed expression and all Eckhart says is "Syl".

"Hello Dirk," She smirks, "Ready to give up your life?"

Dirk frowns and shakes his head like a kid, "Not really, no."

Eckhart suddenly looks up and Mikhail looks around awkwardly. "Syl!" Eckhart bursts out and the woman looks at Eckhart like he has a flower growing out of his head.

"Eckhart and Mikhail? Damn it, the police."

"Well, technically we're civilians, we're off duty," Mikhail chips in and Eckhart continues, "I need your help Syl."

"What?" Dirk deadpans, "Can I remind you that she's constantly trying to kill me?"

"I _am _pretty sad that you got rid of your glass windows though. It makes it so hard to spy on you," Syl says with a flourish.

"I have a case on thieves and I need advice from as many thieves as possible because their routines and techniques are so unique that even I can't piece them together by myself," Eckhart sighs.

"What? The famous thief-turned-police can't catch a bunch of amateur thieves? _Ridiculous! _Have you become that soft?" Syl scoffs, "What happened to the man that was in the elite circles?"

"Let's just say I met a certain blonde who was determined to catch me okay? Anyways I'm not soft!" Eckhart protested.

"I don't see you going around stealing things and assassinating people."

"I'm in the _police!"_

"That's what it means to be _soft!"_

"God I won't be able to sleep tonight, will I?" Freud whines and Phantom chuckles.

"Who knew a bunch of thieves would be this noisy. I thought they would be quieter, going by what they do as a living," Mikhail mumbles and Eckhart gives him a sheepish smile.

* * *

Mikhail groans as he walks into the police building. "Hey Mickey," Oz chirps, "You've got dark circles. What's got you up all night?"

"Thieves," Mikhail snarls, "Thieves, and thieves, and thieves. All the thieves. Every single one of them. I want to just grab their beating hearts from their chests and offer them to the Aztec god."

Oz stares at the usually meek and gentle Mikhail with shock and slowly skitters away from Eckhart whom Mikhail was glaring daggers at. Belle rushes by with paperwork and stops behind the three, "Wow Mikhail, you look horrible."

Mikhail glares at Eckhart and the dark-haired man moves back in fear before turning to Belle and using her as an escape rope. "Hey Belle," Eckhart rushes to her side, "I need some clearance for…"

Their voices became softer as they walked away and Oz was left with an incredibly annoyed and irritated Mikhail. The blonde walked off to his table and started doing his paperwork with the anger of a god.

* * *

Mikhail goes home as soon as he's allowed to and quickly eats his dinner. Eckhart was going to have a meeting with the rest of the thieves, and will come back later. He soaks in the tub, trying to unwind and relax.

He gets out before he falls asleep and drowns and dries his hair off when he hears his doorbell. He opens the door to an equally tired and irritated Freud. "Can I crash here because they're using my apartment as their war council room."

Mikhail lets the poor man in and pours him a cup of tea. They both ramble on about how tired they are and how their thief-y boyfriends constantly drive them nuts (that only applies for Phantom though) and bring them trouble.

Mikhail yawns after awhile, "Hey I'm going to turn in early today. Wanna take a nap here until they're done?"

"Yeah why not. I hope your sofa is comfy."

"Why not share the bed with me? It's supposed to be for two people anyways. And it's tons more comfortable than our sofa. Think of it as a sleepover from when you were a kid."

Freud accepts the offer and they both bustle about with their pre-sleep rituals before they both hit the sack.

Mikhail wakes up when his alarm goes off and Freud stirs as well. "Sorry. Work. Alarm," Mikhail murmurs to Freud. "No worries. I should get back to my own apartment," The auburn-haired man said as he sat up and stretched. Mikhail sighs, "Gosh I'm still tired."

"I, on the other hand, am well rested. Your bed is really soft, what brand is it?"

* * *

The two rather housewife-y men chattered as they reached Freud's apartment and the cat-owner unlocked his door. Freud was thankful that a mess wasn't left behind and looks around but sees no shred of Phantom anywhere. Mikhail comes in for a short while because he still had time before he had to get ready for work.

They went into the master bedroom to see the exact thing that happened to them. Phantom was on the verge of falling off his own bed while Eckhart was lying on his back as still as a rock.

"Does he always sleep that still?" Freud harshly whispers to Mikhail.

"Does he always sleep that precariously?" Mikhail whispers back.

Eckhart jerks awake and scrambles around to look for a clock. "Good morning Eckhart. Had a nice rest?" Mikhail asks as he smirks in amusement.

Eckhart nods and looks up, "Are we late?"

"Not yet. We still have a bit."

Phantom shouts as he finally rolls off his bed and the three men stair at him. The blonde had disheveled hair and was looking around in confusion. "Ah, Freud! You're back, my darling!"

"So I see that we all had an interesting night," Freud raises and eyebrow and smirks.

"You were the ones who slept in the same bed first!" Phantom pouts, "I can't believe you would sleep in the same bed as another man apart from me!"

"Who was the one who offered to have the Knights of Round Table meeting in our apartment?"

"We went back to our place after the meeting and saw you two sleeping rather well in our bed," Eckhart tod Mikhail, "So we came back here and did the same. I thought it was an interesting experience. Freud, how did you manage to keep him from falling off the bed so many times?"

"I didn't. I just let him fall off."

"You're a cruel man," Phantom pouts.

"I'll be off then. Got to go to work," Eckhart pushes the quilt away and stands up. "Not me, I'm going back to sleep," Phantom yawns and Freud takes Eckhart's place on the bed.

"See you later then guys," Mikhail waves goodbye and leaves with Eckhart.

* * *

Mikhail fixes his police uniform in the lift on the way down.

"Another day of work," Mikhail sighs, "When does your mission thingy start?"

"Few days time," Eckhart replies.

"Be careful okay?" Mikhail mumbles with a slight blush.

"Of course. How can I leave my sexy partner wearing a uniform all by himself?" Eckhart jokes and pecks Mikhail on the cheek. Mikhail on the other hand just started blushing all the way to his ears as he blubbers nonsense.

"Jesus Christ," The two heard someone curse under his breath, "Why fucking now and why fucking here."

Guess who was delivering the newspapers at the same time? ;)

* * *

Ok right

So

If you guys don't get the whole "Riza is my sister" thing, I was referring to Riza Hawkeye from FMA (I know I'm horrible I'm sorry)

Not sure if your Wind Archers are called Wind Archers, but Wind Archers are called Wind Breakers in MSEA (because they decided we should have a different name) and you know what breaking the wind is, right everybody? XD

I'm sorry for Eckhart's pun I'm just idek

And Mikhail is supposed to be good at Yoga and all that weird thing because Mikhail is a Soul Master where one is Master of the Soul, or at least that how the pun works. It's not as funny as the rest

Actually they were all not funny just plain horrible

I'm sorry.

Also, I can't help it but stick Aiden in there somewhere its just too amusing not too

So yeah, Eckhart version prolly coming soon or something


	4. A Day in the Life of Eckhart

WHOOP so hi update

ALSO MSEA'S GETTING LUMINOUS AND KAISER IN MAYYYYYYY OMG FINALLY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING

A.B is posted as soon though. I'm not sure what that means

We also got Mihile like, yesterday and so far its amusing hahahahahahhaha DOUBLE JUMP IS SO BEAUTIFUL IN A WARRIOR CLASS

(Also I know it's not Valentine's Day yet, but it was soon anyways lol)

* * *

Eckhart got out of the way as Dirk speeds by and takes a right turn. He was going to ask what was happening when Ryden comes running by soon and asks, "Hey Eckhart, have you seen Jin?"

"If you're assuming to Dirk, he went that way," Eckhart points to the path that goes straight. Ryden races off with his two swords and Eckhart sighs. It's tough being wanted by a master assassin.

He stopped on his way to the apartment to help Grendel pick up a chess piece he had dropped (and told him not to stress himself so much because he could kick the bucket anytime and it wouldn't surprise anyone). When he finally reached his apartment, he flung open the door. He sighs and flomps himself onto their purple couch.

"Mikhaaaail," Eckhart whines quietly to the blonde in the kitchen. Mikhail puts his glass down and raises an eyebrow in amusement, "Yes, Eckhart darling?"

"I'm too stressed. Can you help relieve tension?"

Chuckling. Mikhail walks over to the couch, "Usually you're the one who helps me with stress."

"That's because you're the one who's usually stressed. I just take things as I go, but this night patrol, I cannot take," Eckhart mumbled into the couch cushions. The dark-haired male flipped over and spread his arms, gesturing for a hug. Mikhail looked _very _amused; "You never ask for hugs, you just do it without asking."

Eckhart pouts and whimpers, "Let me indulge once in a while, would you?"

Mikhail giggles as he gives Eckhart a sloppy hug. Eckhart sighs and nuzzles into Mikhail's neck. The ex-thief felt relieved as the stress slowly melts away.

And then Mikhail's phone rings.

Mikhail sits up and picks it up. He rambles on the phone and Eckhart is just trying to find some of his inner peace.

Standing outside of Freud's door wasn't helping in finding his inner peace. He sighs and rings the doorbell. They could hear the fight going on already. A panicked Freud opened the door and rushed them inside to a screaming Phantom and an annoyed Eclipse.

"MAKE THEM FUCKING STOP!" Freud screams and Eckhart sighs deeply. Phantom was brandishing his expensive and favourite cane while Luminous (Eclipse really) was waving his penknife around (he was carving something before he got into a fight with Phantom).

Irena and Hawkeye come in and try to restrain the raging ex-con and artist. Oz arrives last and joins in with Mikhail to try and separate the two who were going for each other's throats. Eckhart just stood at the side with Freud who was pulling his hair out with worry.

Annoyed that he had an entire day of stressing paperwork and having to come home to a very pissed of Phantom (Trust me, you never want to see Phantom pissed) and a very pissed Eclipse (They finally gave the two Luminous' a name: Eclipse and Sunfire. You _also _don't want to see Eclipse mad), he just didn't want to do this shit anymore.

They had Phantom and Luminous on the floor but they were still struggling and they were shouting at the top of the lungs. Feeling that he had had enough, 3 shurikens heavily embedded itself in front of each of Phantom and Eclipse's face.

All 7 of them, including the 2 pairs of police officers sitting on them, turned to stare at the only policeman not involved as he narrows his eyes. "Are you going to shut up or do you need me to help you glue your lips together and rip out your voice box?" Eckhart growls and brandishes his kunais and shurikens.

* * *

"Pretty… Intense there…" Mikhail says awkwardly when they're in their living room. Eckhart sighs and gives Mikhail a hug and apologizes. "I told you I was stressed out," Eckhart mumbles on Mikhail's shoulder and the blonde laughs, "Not so stressed until you almost killed our friends though."

"I was in a bad mood okay?" Eckhart sighs and Mikhail squeals "Don't breathe down my neck!"

Eckhart calms down and they both manage to have dinner without the ex-thief puncturing walls with sharp throwing objects. Instead, Eckhart rather enjoys his dinner, laughing to the silliness of Mikhail and his naivety of certain topics.

"So I was going through some files," Mikhail says with a mouthful of broccoli, Eckhart winces when he catches the glimpse of the disgusting mush of green in his boyfriend's mouth, "And I found Phantom's file, which wasn't surprising, but the thing is that I've never really read through it right? So I read it."

Mikhail finally swallowed (Eckhart thanked to every single god he knew) and continued, "And so I found out that Phantom's name is actually his surname."

"And?" Eckhart says, amused.

"And so his name is apparently Danny Phantom." (A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I swear)

Eckhart almost chokes on his next spoonful of rice and starts laughing and falling off his chair. Eckhart looks up after calming down and sees Mikhail's confused face and Eckhart started laughing even more because obviously _Mikhail doesn't know who Danny Phantom is._

"You_," _Mikhail asks slowly, "You don't know who Danny Phantom is?"

Mikhail shook his head with a completely confused head and Eckhart just starts howling with laughter again. "You don't know who Danny Phantom is?" Eckhart's jaw dropped and went into the bedroom in silence while shaking his head in disapproval while Mikhail was trying to make sense of what was going on.

* * *

Eckhart comes home to an empty home, Mikhail staying at work because he was on night patrol. The dark-haired man decided to pop by Freud and inform him of Phantom's obviously fake name in the police files and to see if the thing between Phantom and Luminous had died down.

He rings the doorbell and waits as Phantom opens it. The policeman is let in and Eckhart looks around the living room and spots the home-tutor lying on the floor with Afrien on his chest. Phantom joins Freud on the floor and lies down as well.

"Can I ask what are you two doing?" Eckhart raises an eyebrow and lightly smirks.

"Absolutely nothing," Freud says, playing with Afrien's paws and squishing the pads so the claws slide out.

"We decided that we would do nothing and lie around all day," Phantom yawns, "We'd been having really busy lives recently, with the whole fight with Eclipse and a new art gallery openi—oops, I've said too much."

"Indeed you have. Are you going to rob it, _Danny?" _Eckhart snickers softly.

"Danny?" Freud sits up and gives Phantom a questioning look. Phantom's face distorts into a confused one before remembering why Eckhart called him Danny. "Ah, it was a prank I pulled on the police."

"You should stop pulling pranks or I swear to god I'll start pulling your hair out."

"Listen to him Danny-boy, he brings good advice," Eckhart teases and Freud is the one who looks confused now. "Why Danny though?"

"Have you never watched…" Phantom trailed off.

"You too?" Eckhart raises his eyebrows. The two ex-thieves look at each other and shake their head disapprovingly.

"You need to have a childhood Freud. You need a second childhood. I'm helping you with that," Phantom says as he ushers Freud to the sofa as he dug out old movies.

Freud whines and complains and Eckhart excuses himself, leaving the apartment and slinking away.

Eckhart looks at his watch and sighs; it's not nearly the time where Mikhail gets off duty. He keeps to wandering the condo halls and waves at a passing Aran and helps out when Aiden got into a fight with Kyle.

He takes the lift down, thinking that he can maybe find someone to hang around at the pool, but the only people there was Zen, Tear, Kyrin, and Hawkeye.

"Hey Hawkeye," Eckhart calls out, "I hope your paperwork is done."

"Don't remind me," Hawkeye calls back and Kyrin swats him at the back of the head and lectures him about discipline.

Feeling that there's nothing there for him to do, he left the condo and went to the grocery shop. Luka was there buying some things and Eckhart accompanies him

"Thank you Eckhart," Luka politely tells the policeman, "Aiden is a lazy assbutt."

"I hope you don't use that kind of language around the kids," Eckhart laughs and Luka assures him that he does not while smiling.

They walk around the aisles, making small chatter about the products or about life.

"You know," Luka had said in one point of time, "You've really changed you know? You used to be so quiet and you wouldn't talk to someone if you didn't know them."

Eckhart chuckles, "What a very social friend can do to you, hm?"

* * *

Eckhart sees Luka back to his apartment (and his starving Aiden), Eckhart sighs and is left wandering again. He decides to return to his apartment and occupy himself with house matters: cleaning, packing, and the likes. Eckhart doesn't really need to clean his things because he has so little things. Mikhail's on the other hand…

Eckhart does the laundry, stuffing the washing machine full of Mikhail's light-coloured clothings and detergent and let it wash. He rearranges the cupboards to make it neater and puts the shoes in a nice order. Opening the medicine cabinet and throwing things that were expired into the bin, he nicely turned the bottles so the label could be seen and rearranged them in an orderly manner.

There," Eckhart tells himself, "Order and peace in the house."

Someone knocks on the door and frowns because it couldn't possibly be Mikhail. He swings the door open and a fidgety Aran was standing outside.

"Hey Eckhart, do me a favour would you?" Aran asks and a slight blush decorates his dark face. Eckhart blinks but keeps silent, waiting for Aran to speak again. Aran looks around cautiously first before asking again, "Can I come in?"

Eckhart moves to allow the ice hockey player in and they both sit down on the sofa. "So, uh like, can you hide this here for a while?" Aran whips out this small grey box with a pink ribbon tied around it. Eckhart takes it from him and jiggles it a little and concludes that it's jewelry. And if it's jewelry, it means…

"Are you actually getting Mercedes jewelry for Valentines day?" Eckhart asks to confirm and Aran turns fifty shades of red. Eckhart chuckles and tells the poor man that he would hold on to it until he needs back and Aran thanks him, running off to a game with Rien and Maha at the ice ring.

* * *

Eckhart looks out of the window and frowns. It started raining very heavily 10 minutes ago. He wonders if that Mikhail brought his umbrella along because who cares if he was a policeman who could look the devil in the face. He should still bring an umbrella lest he gets sick and actually meets Satan himself in Hell. He looks at the clock and decides to fill the bathtub with water anyways in case Mikhail really _did _forget his umbrella.

He sat on his couch with a nice of cup of hot chocolate and a book and started reading. 15 minutes later, Eckhart heard the door open and an extremely soaking wet Mikhail trudged in. "What did I tell you about the umbrella?" Eckhart sighs and Mikhail just glares pointedly at him. The dark-haired man stood up and steered Mikhail to the bathtub. "I predicted this," Eckhart said and pushed the blonde to the middle of the steamy bathroom. He turned to leave so Mikhail can get soak. He returned to the couch and continued reading his book.

15 minutes into his book, Eckhart frowns. Mikhail doesn't take that long to shower, so he walks up to the door and knocks. He hears a soft grunt and he opens it. Sitting in the bathtub and relaxing was a fully content Mikhail. "Don't drown," Eckhart reminds him and Mikhail rolls his eyes. "Get out," Mikhail tells Eckhart, "I want to be nice and dry now."

Eckhart closes the door gently. He looks outside and it was still dark and gloomy. Kind of felt depressing. He was grateful that he wasn't caught in that heavy rain because he hates it when his socks get wet. Mikhail comes out all dry (except for his hair) and makes himself a cup of tea. "How was patrol?" Eckhart asks, eyes never leaving the book. And therefore did not see Mikhail wince. "Well for one, it was raining," Mikhail slowly old Eckhart as he stirred his cup of tea and moved to sit beside Eckhart on the couch. Eckhart hummed which encouraged Mikhail to talk more. "Then there was this old lady who refused to let go of a teen because he apparently 'stepped on her pet squid'," Mikhail continued, twerking two fingers to the apostrophes of the old lady's imaginary sea creature.

"It took me 2 hours to ensure her that he squid was okay, and that the boy didn't do anything. The poor boy was so high-strung because of the old lady's accusation plus being stuck in the rain," Mikhail sighs and sips his tea.

"It wasn't so bad. You've dealt with worse before."

"Back then, I had an umbrella."

"Ah. I told you to bring your umbrella. Guess who didn't listen?"

"Alright already!"

* * *

Eckhart jerked awake when Mikhail punched him effectively in the face. Grimacing as he rubbed his nose, he looked that the apparently peaceful Mikhail sleeping next to him. _"I hope this isn't one of his weird fighting dreams," _Eckhart thinks to himself as he snuggles closer so a lose fist won't accidentally end up in his face again. Breathing in the smell of Mikhail's shampoo and body soup, Eckhart sighs but he feels Mikhail shudder in the cold because it was still raining and the air conditioner was on. Rubbing his hands on Mikhail's abdomen and pulling the blanket up, Eckhart attempts to warm up the sleeping blonde.

He finds it hard to go back to sleep, and he secretly curses Mikhail. He's going to need more coffee tomorrow.

* * *

Eckhart could feel blue eyes stare into him as he finished his 3rd cup of coffee in one morning. He wearily looks at Mikhail straight in the eyes and said, "You punched me awake last night and you wouldn't stop kicking me."

Mikhail widens his eyes for a short moment before laughing and apologizing. "Sorry Eckhart!" Mikhail giggles, "I was having a practice match with D.W Balrog!"

Eckhart grunts as he sips his coffee, letting the caffeine give him energy. He hears meowing in the office and curiously looks ahead at the two dark cats playing with each other. One was Black Jack, Belle's assistant cat, and the other was Afrien. What was Afrien doing here?

Eckhart spotted a mob of obnoxious blonde hair that didn't belong to Mikhail and another brown mob of hair. Eckhart and Mikhail curiously walked up to Phantom and Freud as they had a talk with Neinheart.

They didn't say anything because Neinheart would have their tongues, so they just stood a bit back and waited until they had finished talking. When Neinheart stood up and walked away with his long silver-blue hair sashaying behind him up to Belle's office, Phantom and Freud turned around and said hi to the waiting couple.

"What are you doing here?" Eckhart asked.

"Apparently they needed me to consult?" Phantom frowns, "But I'm not sure I want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it involves breaking into my own safe."

"What's wrong with that?" Mikhail asks.

"It's not fun when I have to break in my own safe. I rather watch other people do it."

"Your safe is top class, Phantom," Freud spoke, "To break into a safe like that would guarantee you a job with the gang and thus, eyes and ears for the police."

"I'm not sure if I even _want _to help the police," Phantom grumbled and Freud whacked him on the arm. Mikhail and Eckhart left it to Freud to lecture Phantom on the ways of helping people.

Eckhart sits on the floor to pat and stroke Afrien and Black Jack. He liked cats better than dogs. Cats were quiet and stealthy, compared to dogs, since they were happy and usually loud. Black Jack purred and Afrien just leaned in to scratches and pats and soon Eckhart found himself smothered in the two cats, lying on his back and just letting the two cats lie on him. He felt great having cats around him, it releases some stress.

"What are you doing?" Eckhart hears Belle ask and he looks up to look at the giggling woman. He flashes her a smile and chuckles, "Just laying low with the cats."

He felt great after the little moment with the cats, because cats always helped him lift his mood, apart from Mikhail. Their sleek forms and their ability to stalk their prey was very admired by Eckhart because you have to be sleek and able to stalk your target when you're an assassin (or a police man undercover).

* * *

On Valentines Day, Eckhart felt awkward with the lovey-dovey atmosphere. He stood by as Irena and Oz got tons of Valentines Day gifts. He watched while he was on patrol, the globs of girls with their boyfriends and vice versa, with the occasional married couples and even a few elderly couples. He bumped into Evan, who was rushing somewhere.

"Where're you going Tiger?" Eckhart asks and raises an eye, curious about Evan's flushed face.

"O-oh no where just… Rushing for a delivery…" Evan squeaks nervously and Eckhart peeks over the short boy and spots a little red box behind Evan. He looked behind him and he saw the Elluel office building where Mercedes was bossing around her employees, being the boss of the organization. Her company is Elluel Insurance, where she makes sure that everything is fair and in order to care for the people of the city.

Eckhart smirks knowingly and looks back down at the blushing Evan, who squeaks again.

"Are you giving your Valentine's Day gift to pretty Mercedes?" Eckhart questions and Evan's face explodes into red and he starts flailing around. "Then you've got competition boy. There are lots of people pining after her. Go get her, Tiger!" Eckhart chuckles as he pushes Evan towards the building and the awkward teen robotically walked towards the building.

After awhile, Eckhart watches the building as many suitors come forth, and finally Aran comes forth with his grey box. Eckhart calls Aran and gives him a thumbs up and Aran looked like he was either laughing nervously or having a mental breakdown.

Eckhart chuckles. Mercedes is the Ice Cold Beauty with the Heart of Steel. He wonders how this Valentine would work out. He shudders as he remembers last year with Mercedes burning most of the useless and meaningless treasure (to whom Oz lent her arson skills happily) but keeping those that she felt touched her heart, but it was only a touch, and nothing actually opened her heart. He wished both awkward Aran and poor little Evan good luck.

On the way back from patrolling, Eckhart wondered if he should get Mikhail something, since they were in a relationship and all. He thought about what to get him and decided that he should get him a strudel. Mikhail loved his strudels; he loved the mango ones the best. He went by Mikhail's favourite pastry shop and got the largest mango strudel there was.

He went back to the station first to sign off, and noticed that Mikhail wasn't there. He asked Irena and she said that he rushed off first. Tilting his head in confusion, Eckhart walked home alone (but Hawkeye joined him halfway and Eckhart starts feeling weird talking to him).

When he pushed the door open, he noticed that candles were lit on the dining table and Mikhail was putting plates on the table. Eckhart closed the door silently and smiles. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who thought about getting a Valentine's Day present. Is dinner good?" Eckhart says as he gives Mikhail a hug and the blonde blushes and looks up to him and says, "It's awesome."

Eckhart changes out of his clothes and puts the strudel in the fridge but not before telling Mikhail about it first and sitting down at the table to enjoy his fantastic meal with his lovely Mikhail.

* * *

HURR HURR HURR IT'S THE END

I couldn't help it with the cats I mean oh god I just love cats and Mastema is like the CUTEST OF CATS BESIDES BLACK JACK SSCREEEEE

I don't think I wanna do the Aiden and Luka part omg I'm so lazy. But if you guys want me to... e.e

Reviews? I do so very much like reviews 8D


	5. A Day in the Life of Aidan

Cough uh yeah so here is like Aidan yeah cough (I changed his name from Aiden to Aidan because idk it was the proper spelling? Either ways Aidan has a nicer ring than Aiden)

Idk man have fun with this one hahahaha

A Very Fluffy Panda pretty much kicked me off my butt to write this one lol

Also we cough got Demon Avenger yesterday so cough

cough Demon Avenger jokes cough

* * *

Aidan got his albino ass out of bed so he can do his newspaper boy job. Ruffling his now flat, long white hair, he shuffles to the bathroom so he can pee and brush his teeth (using toothpaste and a toothbrush, not with his pee). Lifting the toilet seat, he almost pulled down his pants when he realized it was a bad idea. Glaring at the snickering figure, he yelled, "_Luka, get your bloody reaper thing out of our toilet bowl!"_

Walking into the bathroom, Luka brought his pancakes in with him and leaned on the doorway. "You called?" He said with an amused tone, spearing his pancake with a fork. "How do you eat that in here? This is the bathroom," Aidan grimaced, voice husky and heavy from sleep.

"Says the person who can grow fungus on gravy without trying. Now, how can myself help yourself?" Luka put a small slice of pancake in his mouth and chewed nonchalantly. "Your bloody reaper is in the stupid toilet. Get him out so I can pee," Aidan grumbled.

"You mean Azrail?" Luka covered his mouth to prevent shrapnel of pancake to hit Aidan in the face. "Its name is _Azrail?" _

"Well, it needs a name, so I gave it a name," The redhead said, "Come on Azrail, let Aidan do his stuff before his bladder explodes."

The black clad reaper fazed through the ceramic bowl and floated in the air. "Will you just get rid of that thing already," Aidan growls and glares at the snickering ghost. "Azrail? Get rid off? Nonsense. He's a lovely presence. Now hurry up and get to work. Neinheart gets grumpy without his newspaper," Luka chuckled and let Aidan do his toiletly business.

Ironing out his clothes, the redhead was getting read for another day of screaming, hair pulling, and quarrels. He was packing his things when Aidan finally emerged from the bathroom, smelling like his apple hairspray and his hair standing as tall as the Eiffel Tower and as hard and stiff as stainless steel.

"Aidan, darling, can you please stop putting holes in our ozone layer?" Luka tuts as Azrail hands him his pencil case. The whitehead grumbles something under his breath before putting on some shoes and leaving the apartment to go collect newspapers and distribute them, but not before wrapping his neck with his red scarf that was given to him by a certain redhead.

The albino heads down to the newspaper stand near the bus stop and collects his duly set aside newspapers. Putting them down in a trolley bag, he wheels himself off back into the condominium, not really caring about giving people their newspaper. The first stop he makes is Valfor's apartment. He knocks on the door, but rings the doorbell after 3 minutes, and rings it consistently because his patience was running as thin as Mercedes' eyebrows. He was about to do some newspaper throwing once the door was finally open when he notices Valfor looked different. Blinking a few times, he snarls, "Who are you? Where's Valfor?"

"Still in bed," the strange, white-haired version of Valfor yawns, "With that strange, redheaded lion man. I'm like his long-lost twin brother who has very different goals than him. Now I'm desperado to know, who are _you?"_

"I'm not gonna tell _you," _Aidan snarls, "Here anyways." The whitehead tosses Valfor Number Two a newspaper and walks away. Knocking on the next door, he waits patiently for his next victi—uh customer. Xenon sleepily opens the door and in a swift motion, Aidan hurls the newspaper squarely in the face with well-practiced aim and fleds, leaving the man with the bowl-cut very shocked.

After knocking and ringing and knocking and ringing, Aidan got so fed up with Kyle that he just hurled the newspaper at the door, managing to crack the wooden door a little. After flinging a newspaper at Tear's door, Kyle came out screeching like a dragon about his door and Aidan turned tail and fled. He slid the newspaper under Mercedes' door, because he didn't want her to hunt her down with her dual crossbows like last time. But because he couldn't throw anything, Aidan did his best to jam it in her door so she tears it while she either tries to pull it free from under the door or tears it while she tries to open her door.

Aidan didn't really have a lot of issues with his neighbours. He just hated the newspaper. It was thin and soaky and inky and recycle-y and weird and huge and basically it was like a really poorly strung-together book. The hitting of people's faces and doors was really just to put some fun into his job. His next door was Irena, and he didn't really bother to do any knocking he just straight out threw it at her door, doing the same with Oz.

If it's one thing Aidan has learnt about this condo, it's that the women are so scary and strong that they can basically rip you a new butthole or two. And shoot you in the kidneys. And burn his eyeballs out. Either way, he was especially careful with the women because they could kill him. Not that he was scared of women. Oh no, Aidan was _definitely _not scared. He was just… wary. Yes, he was wary yeah that's it. Aidan wasn't scared, he's just cautious. Aw who is anyone kidding women fucking terrify Aidan.

Anyways, he found himself in front of Luminous' apartment and he was debating throwing it in his face because Eclipse can be very dark about it, so he decided to just ring the doorbell and see who answers it. After a few seconds, he hears heavy footsteps and the white-haired painter opens the door, sporting many oil paint marks on his face because apparently he fell asleep on his canvas (in which he completely flipped out when he realized it later since his painting got smudged). Aidan studied his body behavior and facial expression and deduced that it must be bright and sunny Sunfire. Without another thought, Aidan smashed the newspaper in Sunfire's face and gleefully ran away before Eclipse could get his hands on the used-to-be mechanic.

Ringing Freud's door, he also had to wait for the door to be opened, because he didn't have anything against Freud, but Phantom however…

To his relief, Phantom opened the door and without a second to be wasted, Phantom's face met recycled paper, but before he could run off, Freud managed to grab hold of Aidan's scarf and almost succeeded in choking him.

"Aidan! Can you help me with something?" The brunette smiled sheepishly while trying to keep Phantom from bludgeoning the albino with his very expensive gold-titanium alloy cane. Aidan was curious and asked, "With what?"

"I need some help with my air-conditioner. It's leaking quite a bit," Freud said. "Go get Checky to help you," Aidan grumbled and started to walk off. "The last time he fixed my air-conditioner, it blew out fire instead," Freud pleaded, "What if I paid you?"

Aidan thought for a while and said, "How much?" Freud replied, "$300."

"$400," Aidan bargained. "$350, last offer," Freud grinned, because he knew Aidan would take it.

"Deal. Show me your air-conditioner," Aidan said, heading into Freud's house and not caring about the glares from Phantom. The air-conditioner was still turned on when Aidan entered the master bedroom, and it was dripping like rain. Water was falling and hitting the already soaking-wet towels that Freud laid out just last night, making a very solid, wet smack every time water dripped.

"'_Leaking quite a bit'_?" Aidan quoted Freud and snarled, "It's like a hurricane decided to take residence in your air-conditioner."

"Oh that's actually not the worst of it," Freud giggled, and as if it were summoned, an entire _stream _of water dripped out of the poor air-conditioning unit.

"Bloody hell. Forget hurricane, it's the bloody Niagara Falls," Aidan cursed, "Where's your vacuum cleaner?"

After sucking out the water collected in the air-con unit with the vacuum cleaner and a few tweakings here and there, Aidan earned his $350. "Thanks Aidan, you did a great job," Freud smiled as he paid the ex-mechanic, "I don't see why you decided to stop being a mechanic. You have good skills."

Aidan shrugged, "Didn't feel like being a mechanic. Just wanted to do my own freelance tinkering I suppose. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more noses and doors to bash in."

* * *

Ringing Eckhart's doorbell, he waited for either Mikhail or Eckhart to open the door. When Eckhart opened it, Aidan threw it at his face (lighter than usual, because he didn't want to get accused of assaulting a police officer) and ran away to his next customer, which was Checky.

Aidan knew not to ring Checky's doorbell, because it would just electrocute him, so he knocked on the wooden door, which apparently knocked back. Aidan rubbed his starting-to-bruise forehead and cursed at the door. Looking at the door a bit, he sighed and dug in his pockets for the screwdriver he always carried along with him, along with a few other tools. It became a sort of habit, since he felt more comfortable with the tools around.

Turning screws with impatience (since he can't carry around a power drill in his pockets), he quickly disarmed Checky's security system and kicked down his door, since to disarm his system he apparently also disabled the security. Aidan looked into the apartment and the owner of the apartment squeaked and retreated back into the shadow.

"Aidan, can you not dismantle my door?!" Checky yelled timidly from the shadows. "Can your doors not knock back?" Aidan growls, "And put on some clothes already!"

The whitehead threw the paper at Checky's bare feet. Pouting, Checky went to go put on his bear suit. No one has seen Checky under his bear suit after all. Except Aidan since Aidan actually dismantled his suit once because it was pissing him off.

Knocking on his next door, Aidan smashed the newspaper at Hawkeye's door, knowing that the tanned man wouldn't answer anyways. Hawkeye always sleeps in (and then rushes to work). Aidan didn't even bother knocking Zen's door. He hated that fighting maniac so much that he didn't even want to see his _face; _much or less smash a newspaper in it. Knocking on Aran's door, he politely waited for Aran to open the door before he threw the newspaper in the other white-haired male's face. Thinking that he was satisfied with today's hurling of newspapers, he decided to just slide everything under the door because he just got lazy and impatient of waiting. Sliding papers under Neinheart, Elex (he knew Elex had already left for his job already anyways), Brighton, Claudine, Athena, Cygnus and Aria, Grendel, D.W. Balrog, Dirk/Jin/Ninja Guy/Whatever, Kyrin (especially), and Wendy's door, Aidan quickly wrapped up his job and returned to the newspaper stand to collect his pay.

Once received his money, Aidan headed to Luka's kindergarten, passing by Evan on his way to school. "Hey squirt, you late again?" Aidan calls out and Evan laughs nervously. "You should put that skateboard I made for you to use," Aidan shouts back. Evan stopped and took out a little red, blue, and silver cube and said, "I don't know how to work this thing."

The ex-mechanic walked over and fiddled with the cube for a bit before sliding a portion of the cube out. From then on, the cube jumped out of his hands and flattened out into a red skateboard with navy blue wheels. Dropping it on the floor, Aidan stamped on the board twice and a couple of thin cylinders emerged from the sides. "Here, get on, and hold on to your pants," Aidan pulled Evan onto the board and the cylinders spat fire, rocket jetting Evan all the way to school.

Walking away from the terrified screeches of the poor boy being flown to school forcefully via rocket-skateboard, Aidan opens the gate to the kindergarten, throwing Elex dirty looks and vice versa. Dodging running children and ignoring other teachers, Aidan reaches the classroom Luka works in and peers in, watching the redhead bun up his hair so the kids won't tug and pull.

"Ulrika, out down that rubber snake!" Luka lightly reprimanded and turned around to help Jun with getting play-doh out of his hair. "Aidan," Luka notices the amused albino, "Done with your newspapers I see."

"Yeah. Got a little bonus from Freud as well."

"He _tipped _you?" Luka was shocked. No one tips Aidan, because they would rather flip tables instead.

"No, I fixed his air-conditioner, 's all."

"You _fixed _something? That's something I haven't heard for a long time."

Aidan shrugged. "Well, since you fixed something this morning, mind if you fixed some more?" Luka winked at him and Aidan sighed in exasperation. "What is it?"

"Well, this cupboard door is a little… unhinge-y. Can you tighten it or something?" Luka opened a cupboard door and it almost dropped off its hinges. Wincing at the bad state of the door, Aidan kneeled in front of it and dug in his pockets for his trusty screwdriver. After unscrewing off the nails, Aidan inspected the hinge and then turned to Luka and asked, "Wait, are you paying me for this?"

Luka's eyebrows shot sky high, "I have to _pay _you?"

"Well, Freud paid me."

"Aidan dear, it's just a cupboard hinge."

"Will I still get paid?"

Luka thought about it, "Hmm, how about…" The kindergarten teacher knelt down and whispers something into Aidan's ear and the man with a butt load of hair spray in his hair grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

Pulling open garage doors, he turned on the lights and closed the door, not wanting anyone to know what he does in a strange, run-down garage. He didn't let people visit, except for when Phantom broke in, thinking that Aidan was in the porn industry and secretly filming pornos. Proving the ditzy thief's theory wrong and throwing him out of his garage, Aidan vowed to never let Phantom near his garage again, because when Phantom broke in, he had to replace an entire garage door.

Breathing in the dust and the smell of… Dust, Aidan walks towards his table where his plans and tools were laid out rather messily. Looking over his shoulder, he scanned his project and tried to remember where he had stopped. Unwrapping his scarf from his neck, he tied it around his waist so it wouldn't he so hot in the garage.

When he remembered (after conking himself with a mechanical arm), he grabbed some wires and a metal plating, finishing up on the wiring and riveting down the metal plating. Riveting down a little plate with his logo on it (it was just an aluminum sheet that had his name on it) somewhere on the body, Aidan hops into his square-ish mechanical robot and twiddles the remotes, testing out the motor skills of walking, moving hands, et cetera.

When all motor skills were confirmed and tested, Aidan took his robot out for a test drive, but not before pumping the engine with fuel. Pulling open the garage doors, the ex-mechanic walked out onto the street, doing his best to scare all the annoying little dogs that was barking at him. Walking towards Luka's kindergarten, since it was about time that Luka got off work, he wanted to show his project to his boyfriend.

Amused at the boys who were in awe of his robot, Aidan waited for Luka to come out, and when the redhead did, Luka gawked in shock. "Aidan, what are you… Wearing? Or are you driving? Equipping? Attached to?"

"It's a robot thing… I suppose," Aidan says as he pushes a button and his robot tummy starts popping. A minute later, a mechanical arm swings the tummy-door open and a bowl of freshly popped popcorn as taken out. Handing them to the kids, they started devouring the popcorn and his bowl. They were apparently hungry.

"What else can that thing do?" Luka asked, curious. He knocked on the metal body and molested it a bit; sliding over the warm, steel plates. "Well, it can torch Phantom," Aidan smirked and a hose emerged when a small metal plate slid to the side on the left hand, belching out red flames and singeing Jun's eyebrows.

"Aidan! Watch where you point that thing!" Luka reprimanded, "And why did you install that flamethrower in the first place?"

"So I can roast marshmallows," Aidan said and slid a little door open, taking out a stick of marshmallows. Torching it with the flamethrower, Aidan ate his smores with glee as Luka rolled his eyes.

"Aidan, that thing can't fit in our apartment," Luka points out. "I'm leaving it in the garage. I just made it because I wanted to," Aidan replies, shrugging his mechanical arms. Luka walked the large robot back to his room in the garage and then they both went to have dinner.

"Did you even have lunch?" Luka asks as they order their food at a nearby family restaurant. "Well, I had a sandwich at some point of time," Aidan slurps his Coke.

"Well, at least its _something," _Luka mumbles, "Wait you didn't make it yourself right? Because I don't want a repeat of the September Diarrhea."

* * *

Aidan turned and turned, but it seemed like he couldn't go back to sleep, so he reluctantly opened his eyes. Sitting up and looking over to the other side of the bed, Aidan admired the way Luka's long hair pooled around his neck and shoulders. Dropping a kiss on the beloved neck that was also dotted with little red marks, Aidan makes his way to the toilet, but not before taking a look at the time.

"What, its only fucking 3?" He cursed but still went to the toilet anyways. Emptying his bladder, he was about to hop back in bed when his door was being knocked rather a lot. Clicking his tongue, he passive-aggressively opens the door and was about to shout in the early-morning visitor but he realized he couldn't since it was Eclipse, and Eclipse looked terrified, even though he was holding Azrail by its scruff.

"Can you tell that redhead of yours," Cute little Lumi spat, "To keep his _bloody reaper buff in his own god damn house?!"_

"He only comes out of the house at night actually. What, is someone a little afraid of our little reaper?" Aidan smirked and Eclipse flushed like a toilet –I mean flushed like a tomato. "I don't give a fucking _toss _about the stupid shit but its freaking Sunfire out and I can't paint with _SOMEONE SCREECHIN' AND YELLIN' AND BANGIN' OF MENTAL DOORS," _Eclipse yelled to himself, "Also he says he wants it to get exorcised by Mikhail or someone with holy powers like… I don't know, Grendel?"

Azrail, on the other hand, fazed out of Eclipse's grasp and went through a wall. The two white-haired males were still somewhat shouting at each other though, Eclipse more at himself, or more like Sunfire.

"Can you guys just shut up? People are trying to sleep, geez!"

The two whiteheads turned to see another whitehead in the splitting image of Valfor, and Eclipse snarled, "Who the hell are _you?"_

"It doesn't matter who the hell I am," He snaps, "Can you two just shut up?!"

"Can you shut up too?" Valfor yawns from his door, "I know you're desperate and all, but I'm trying to sleep. Oh and hey Aidan. So _that's _what you look like without hair gel."

"Yeah well I'll shut up when _they _shut up," White Valfor hmphs, "I want to watch the Avengers in peace."

"Wow you guys can't shut up can you," A low voice grumbled from behind Valfor and Von Leon poked his head around.

"I don't even know what the fucking hell is going on," Aidan said skeptically.

A scream was heard and a door slammed open. Green arrows started flying out and a snickering reaper ghost floated out from the door. A petrified Mercedes flew out of her apartment and planted her feet on the wall opposite her door (that was also full of crossbow arrows). Twisting her body, she leapt and sent herself leaping forward and upwards, towards the artist, the ex-mechanic, and the 3 other strange men. With her two trusty dual crossbow guns, she peppered Aidan, Valfor, White Valfor, Luminous, and Von Leon with green arrows, although the being that she wanted to hit fazed through the arrows.

The arrows got rebounded by a translucent blue honeycomb-like structure though, and Mercedes put down her guns. "Can I know what's going on? It's way too early for this," Luka sleepily mumbles, his hair loosely tied at the side and draped over a shoulder with a ribbon. "His fault," Aidan shrugged and pointed to Azrail. Luka shot Azrail the most dirty look he could master sleepily but then confusion was written across his face, "Wait, didn't I already tell you to stop doing that? Or was that Ceifador? Or… Kosca?"

"What, there's more than one of that?" Eclipse scrunched up his nose. Luka blinked and asked Azrail, "Hold on, which one are you?"

Teeth clicked and the small scythe was waved and Luka brought the side of his fist to his open palm, "Ah, you're Faucheuse? Where are the others?" More clicking and swinging of mini-scythe and Luka nodded. "Wait, seriously, there's more of the reapers?" Aidan asked. Luka gave him a look that said 'obviously'. "Didn't you realize they were all different?"

"They were all _different?" _

"Well yes they're different, but I still get confused. Azrail has a more square-ish mandible than Faucheuse, Kosca has a crack in her skull, and Ceifador is missing a finger. Even though there is a difference it still makes it hard to distinguish. Did I miss out anyone?" Luka pointed out and then turned to Faucheuse for clarification. Faucheuse said that he did in fact leave one more out, in which Luka thought hard about which one.

"Ah yes," Luka said after a few seconds, "Torva Messor. Yeah, well, he's the only one with sharp teeth. That should've been obvious. I have to remember that."

Everyone was looking at Luka like he was some sort of zombie now and Aidan sighed, "Luka, can you stop reproducing the reapers?"

"Well I can't help it, they just… Pop out accidentally," Luka stated matter-of-factly.

Mercedes went back to her room so she can sleep some more while they were talking about something that didn't interest her ("I have an important meeting tomorrow, god damn it," She mumbled).

Von Leon and the two Valfors retreated back into the room they had been sharing because the fun had ended, and Luminous just kind of… Stood there.

"So uh," Luminous said, scratching the back of his head, "How _do _they pop out?"

"I'm confused, who are you now?" Aidan raised an eyebrow, and Luka smacked him in the arm for being rather rude. "Eh? I'm Sunfire. Eclipse has high blood pressure so he's probably going to be hell tomorrow because he had to wake up this early because there was a certain ghost who was eating our cheese," Sunfire nervously said.

"Ah I see. Anyways, they kind of just pop out when I uh," Luka replied Luminous' question, "do this." Luka held out his golden glowing stick of wonder that he had been holding ever since he joined them and tiny little purple ghosts swarmed to make a big purple skull before disappearing. After that, Luka swatted Aidan's arm with the staff. Aidan grunted in pain and shot Luka a dirty look.

"Huh. Hold on, let me just…" Luka continued hitting Aidan in the arm and the whitehead really wanted to make him stop by breaking the stick but before he could get his hand on the staff, two dark wisps emerged from the floor and curled around the air. A black, glowing robe was produced and as the wisps travelled higher, the robe grew more and it soon separated into an arm holding a scythe and finally, a white skull with a purple mark on its forehead, topped with its black hood.

"Huh. So what, it was part of me?" Aidan asks.

"Not really, more like it kinda just pops out whenever I hit someone."

"Maybe I should learn how to do that," Luminous frowns, the one who was talking was obviously Eclipse, but he spoke again, "Then deal with it Sunfire I want that reaper doing my bidding. I'd probably be able to make an army with Phantom if I can just keep him still enough to hit him one thousand times over."

"I know, I'll call you Viikatemies," Luka was smiling and pointed at the new reaper that had been made proudly.

"Luka, stop," Aidan conked Luka on the head.

* * *

Thanks for reading yo

... I like DSXVL okay :C

How did you like the skill-y bit? Was it okay though?

Btw:  
Azrail, Kosca, Viikatemies, Ceifador, Torva Messor, and Faucheuse are like all Grim Reaper in different languages. I don't know if its accurate since Google Translate can only give me this nice handful of words since more than half of the translations just give me 'grim reaper' in return, which i find absurd. I quite like the name Ceifador

Next is probably Luka, but after that I'm not sure. Should I do Luminous or Mercedes or something? Or should I just stop after Luka ._. Opinions? I think Lumi would be interesting to write hahaha

Does anyone else thinks that Demon Avenger's weapon, the Desperado, just makes him feel Mexican? It feels Mexican to me  
I need to see him with a burrito

Does anyone have Demon Avenger's canon name? I don't think spelling Valfor backwards would do because all you get is Roflav


	6. A Day in the Life of Luka

Herpderp here Luka

Idk Luka is a weird thing idek

I think my like for Freud and Phantom is showing

Hurgh please enjoy this weird one

It's weird because Aran is weird idek what's Aran's real gender anymore I'm so confuse

(PS: Did you know in the end I named my BaM Ceifador lol if anyone sees her shoot her a whisp, she's in MSEA Ares D/E/I ;D) (I'm jk I don't think anyone will see her oTL)

* * *

Luka was walking back to his own apartment with Freud and Phantom when he visibly shuddered. "Are you okay, Luka? Are you cold?" Freud asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Luka shook his head but laughed nervously, "I forgot that Aidan was cooking dinner today."

"Right okay, you two have fun, I'm going back," Phantom gulped and turned around but Freud grabbed the collar of his white shirt with gold swirls, "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me while I die of Aidan's cooking. No offence," Freud said the last part to Luka and the redhead chuckled. "None taken. Frankly I just want to head over to Tangyoon's restaurant and eat there instead but I'd hurt Aidan's feelings so…"

The three gulped as they approached the door. "No smoke," Luka speculates, "That's a… pleasant surprise."

The redhead cautiously swings open the door to reveal Aidan eating a block of cheese in the kitchen. Staring at the unusual sight, Luka asks, "Aidan, dear, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Aidan replied Luka and shot Phantom a dirty look when he saw him. Freud waved with a sheepish smile as Aidan continues saying, "I'm eating cheese."

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

"Okay… Freud and Phantom are… uh… here for dinner. Did you make enough by chance?" Luka asked and nervously tries to peer over Aidan's shoulder to see what's on the counter. "Yeah. The recipe apparently makes enough for 5," Aidan grumbles.

"Recipe?" Luka blinks, "You used… a recipe? Aidan, you find Ikea instructions impossible how did you make food with a recipe?"

"Hey, Ikea instructions are different. They're unexpectedly complicated."

"Ikea's instructions are meant to be easy to carry out, dumbass," Phantom mumbles and Freud elbows him in the gut.

"What uh… What did you make anyways?" Luka asks.

"Mushroom soup."

Luka sighed in relief. Mushroom soup didn't seem bad, but with Aidan, everything might be bad, so he didn't get his hopes up too high. I mean, not many people can mess up mushroom soup right?

While they sat down, Aidan gave them each a small bowl of rice and brought the pot to the table from the counter. Luka leaned forward to see if the soup is the right color and sighed in relief, as it was a nice mushroomly brown.

They all take a cautious sip and were shocked at how normal it tastes, because everything that Aidan taste is pretty abnormal, if not something that tasted like it came from another planet. "Hey, not bad Aidan good, job," Phantom tells the ex-mechanic as he slurped down spoon after spoon of soup.

"What is this soup called? I remember the taste but I don't remember the name," Freud scrunches up his eyebrows again, trying to remember.

"Horny mushroom soup," Aidan says with a deadpan and Phantom spits out his soup into Luka's face (which was successfully shielded with a Ceifador. The poor reaper had spawned when the redhead accidentally kicked the mechanic beside him. Luka had hooked Ceifador's clothes just at the right moment) and shouted, "You fed me _what?!"_

Freud was shocked at first and almost dropped his spoon, "Horny mushroom soup, ah yes," He smiles, "I remember now."

"You fed me horny mushrooms?!" Phantom was still shouting.

"Well, technically, they are supposed to be horny mushrooms," Luka hummed. "How do _mushrooms _get _horny?!" _Phantom was on a verge of going to gag himself and vomit out all that he had eaten. Aidan stood up and took a bowl out of the fridge and placed it on the table. Picking out a blue mushroom, he showed it to Phantom and said, "This is how a mushroom gets horny. It grows horns," Aidan rolls his eyes as Phantom stared at the blue mushroom cap that had little horns on it.

"You got this from Athena right? She makes great soups," Luka smiled and chuckled at Phantom's flabbergasted-ness.

"Why is that mushroom blue," Phantom stared disgustedly at the poor ostracized mushroom.

"I don't ask why your hair is blonde," Aidan spat and Luka giggled. Freud gave the redhead a questionable glance and Luka said, "Aidan is defending a mushroom."

"Actually, why do you have a cooking recipe in the first place?" Luka asks after a while and Aidan scratches the back of his head. "I… May or may not have pissed Athena off by accidentally breaking down her door and I may or may not have eaten lunch while fixing it."

"And so you really really liked it and decided 'Hmm, oh I know, I want to make that soup!'?" Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"No no no, it went more like 'Aidan, maybe you should make Luka something to eat. Here's a recipe which I think you can't possibly screw up'."

Luka snorted and tried to hide his smile of amusement behind a hand. He looked up when there was a knock on his door and the red head got up to go answer it. Pulling the door open, he stared at the tall, tanned lady with white hair. "Uh… Rien? I thought you went back already?"

Rien blinked and pointed to herself, "What Rien? It's me, Aran."

Luka frowned, "No, you're definitely Rien. I saw you that time the 5 idiots got frozen," By this time, Freud, Phantom, and Aidan got curious and moved to the doorway where Luka was getting confused with the identity of this lady who looks like Rien but claims to be Aran. Phantom heard what Luka said and protested while Freud giggled.

"I'm telling you Luka, I'm Aran," Rien… Uh, Aran rolls her eyes. "Isn't… Aran a man?" Phantom asked. "I am a man," Aran says with seriousness on her face.

"Uh…" Luka was stuck on what to say. "Aran, did you go for… the operation then?" Freud asks since no one was going to ask anyways. "No, I just stuffed the bra. I'm currently broke, you see," Aran shrugged.

"Huh… And… do you uh, need anything?" Luka asks after recovering from shock.

"Ah yes. I need to borrow a man… A man who so often cracks my door by throwing a newspaper at it… Hmm, what was his name again? Oh yes, I need a man called Aidan to help me with something."

"Huh? Grab Checky or something," Aidan grumbles. Luka made a point in his mind to force Aidan to apologize to the white-haired woman about the whole newspaper and door thing too.

The white-haired lady looked straight at Aidan's face and says, "Are you serious? I need to fix my sir-conditioner. I'm not letting Checky anywhere _near _my air-conditioner. The lives of my people depend on it."

The white-haired mechanic sighed. He agreed and walked off with Aran. Luka could hear what they were talking about. It went along the lines of:

"Can't you fix it yourself?"

"I'll probably hack something to pieces. I can't remember how to work the thingamabob."

"Which one, the one under the cover or behind the filter?."

By then, Luka had no idea what they just said so he ignored the rest.

The kindergarten teacher looked up when Phantom whistled as the two walked away and Freud gave him a questioning glance. "Even though Aran isn't a woman with woman bits, she sure has the curves," Phantom raises and eyebrow as he checks Aran out, "I might just tap that." Freud made sure his elbows dug into Phantom's ribcage with extraterrestrial force.

Luka giggles and says goodbye to Freud and Phantom, as Freud said that he should be getting back to Afrien before he shreds their sofa. Currently free and bored, Luka decides to follow Aran and Aidan. Maybe he could go play with some of Aran's 'people'.

As soon as Aran opens her door, water starts slooshing out and penguins floated into the hallway. "Lilin!" Aran calls, "I thought I told you to put the penguins in the tub!"

The platinum blunette scrambled out of a room and Luka noted that she looked extremely exhausted. "Aran! Try keeping hot and bothered penguins in a tub that doesn't spray out ice cold water! They've been waddling everywhere and I'm only one person!" Lilin wailed.

Luka helps to herd all the penguins back into the apartment and closed the door so no penguins escaped. "Why didn't' you ask your brother?" Luka smiled at Lilin who he thought deserved at least a smile for trying to minimize damage and penguin freedom.

"Because Neiny is a total lazy butt," Lilin stuck her tongue out at the longhaired man sitting on the table with a cup of coffee and his laptop. "I said I'd accompany you to take care of Aran's penguins, not help you slip and slide along the floor trying to make penguins stay put," Neinheart said calmly while typing away on his laptop.

"Aidan, how fast can you fix my thing?" Aran sighed. Aidan walked into the apartment and went to look for the air-conditioner, "It depends on what needs to be fixed."

Luka helps Lilin in pushing the penguins back into the apartment and helped to keep them in the coldest part of the house (it would have been the fridge but they have too many penguins). The redhead quickly slipped out the door to get a mop, so he took a trip down to Brighton's.

Knocking politely, the redhead waited for Brighton to open the door. Actually, he was hoping Brighton would open the door since he wasn't sure if he went to work today. "Yeeees? Ah, hi Luka," Brighton said when he opened the door and Luka sighed in relief. "Can I borrow you and 2 mops? Aran's apartment is leaking again."

The mops sloshed on the floor, not collecting water anymore and instead just… pushed the water around. They filled about half a bucket of water when they were done, and started to jam the bottom of the door with towels. Luka sighed in relief when the hallway was dry again.

He and Brighton had a little chat then, talking about their lives and what was new, since they were pretty close. They sat on the floor to rest their muscles while they talked, and over time, Luminous came over as well, followed by Grendel and Oz. They sat in a little circle and they started to chat. Topics were created and ended quickly as their conversation progressed.

Luka was glad it was a weekend, when there wasn't work to do or children running about. Talking to all his friends was a nice change, since it was rare that most of his schoolmates gathered here. Oz, Brighton, and Luminous were in the same class as him back in middle school, and Grendel was their teacher. It was pure coincidence that they all lived in the same condominium too (but Luka thinks that Oz secretly got everyone to live here so she would have people to talk to).

The only person that wasn't there though was Freud, but he suspected that Freud has dealt with enough nonsense today with handling Phantom and the whole horny mushroom soup thing, so he didn't want to trouble him to come down and help Aran and her single-handed tsunami.

They all jumped as a mini tidal wave surged out of Aran's apartment when Aidan opened the door. "Aidan! What are you doing?" Luka yelped as he got up before his butt got wet. "Huh?" Aidan looked at all the people-who-were-supposed-to-be-mages-in-a-particul ar-game-that-shall-be-unnamed.

Brighton and Luka groaned as they picked up their mops again to clean the floor. "Did you get the thing running?" The kindergarten teacher asked and Aidan nodded. "Then can you please wipe up this floor," Luka handed Aidan the mop.

"Eh. No thanks. I fixed the air-con so that's enough work for me," Aidan shrugs but before he could walk away, Luka smashes the mop end of the… mop… into the wall and Aidan yelped as he dodged the deadly cleaning device. "Aidan darling," Luka smiled with a menacing aura, "Are you sure? Because Brighton and I have been here the whole afternoon while you fixed an air-conditioner wiping out the water that escaped through under the door, and I am very, _very _tired."

Aidan's face could be described as such: OHO

The group of maybe-mages dispersed and Luka walked Brighton back to his apartment, thanking him for his help on the way. He walked back to Aran's apartment to check up on Aidan, because he's known for doing things halfway and then walking off. When he reached there, Aran was back in his male-form and was mopping the floor instead of Aidan.

"Aran? Where's Aidan?" Luka asked, but he suspects that Aidan went home.

"He had to run," Aran blinked up at Luka.

"Now you're back to being a man huh?"

"I don't really like working with long hair," Aran touches his head fondly, "Short hair is so much cooler."

"You know, if you didn't keep penguins and didn't crave having snow in your apartment, this whole spill wouldn't have happened," Luka giggled.

Luka looked around the apartment they shared but no Aidan was spotted. Instead, dirty dishes and pots were found in the sink from dinner. Thinking that he really wants to maybe knee him in the gut, Luka set out to find the ex-mechanic with a killing intent.

He went over to the usual people that Aidan hangs around with, Kyrin and Checky but he wasn't with them. He even went to check with Kyle, Tear, and Xenon, but no one of them saw him. By the end of it, Luka was cracking his knuckles and smiling like an angry Targa.

"L-Luka, a-are you okay?" Belle asks as she inches closer to the wall than Luka. "Oh. No, everything is _fiiiiiine~" _Luka chuckles but has a slight pissed-off expression, "Why, do I look like I'm not okay?"

_YES, YES YOU DO YOU. LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO COMMIT GENOCIDE, _Belle screams in her head. She shudders when she thinks about high school times. Luka was always scary when he was angry.

She quietly shrinks back while Luka continues the manhunt. The apparently-really-aggressive teacher went down to the last place that he thinks Aidan would be. Peering through the glass door, he spots Aidan sitting beside a wall in Tangyoon's restaurant. Walking in unnoticed, he gestured to the rather large, burly man.

"Luka," Tangyoon greets with a smile, "Is there anything you want?"

"Yeah. I'd like to pay for the damages later," Luka smiled and then turned the glare at Aidan. The chef laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He secretly wishes Aidan good luck.

"That rascal always causes trouble, doesn't he?" Tangyoon tries to calm Luka down but Luka snapped a long time ago, "Yes, yes he does."

Luka stalks off and quietly walks over to Aidan enjoying his drink with Zen. They were chatting about useless things, Luka noted at the back of his mind. He also noted the frozen look of terror of Zen's face before he threw a fork at the wall Aidan was sitting beside. The fork embedded itself into the wall and wobbled a little from impact.

The pale, white-haired mechanic turned his head slowly to face the seething teacher.

"L-Luka… Eheheheheheh hi fancy seeing you here," Aidan stammers.

"Yes, fancy seeing you here too. Wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be helping Aran with his flooding apartment? Oh what am I talking about of course not! You got Aran himself to do it! Even though he already has his hands full with the penguins, so I assumed that you must be in the kitchen washing the dishes, but oh, I see that _you've done that already," _Luka cracks his knuckles one more time as Aidan looked for an escape route.

"A-aha…hahaha…ha…. I'll be going now," Aidan squeaks as he tries to run but a fist embeds itself into the wall along with the fork previously,

"_GLEEEEEEP,"_ Aidan shrieks as he ducks to protect his face and his brain. Somewhere behind the pissed off teacher, Eckhart whistled and commented, "Seems like the Supersonic Wallbreaker is still in action and in full swing huh?"

Luka takes his hand out of the wall and smiles at Eckhart, his purple killing aura dispersed, "Oh Eckhart! I wouldn't say its in full swing. I mean I didn't break the wall or anything like when I was in high school, just a little crack!"

Aidan stares at the hole in the wall and gulps, "Just a _LITTLE CRACK?! _There's a BLOODY _HOLE_ in that wall. _More _than one hole."

Of course he was wise and didn't voice that all out.

Luka dragged Aidan back to first aid Aran in helping mop up the water, with supervision of said teacher himself, and then later on, got Aidan to clear the dishes.

When Aidan was finished with his procrastinated chores, he sulked in front of the TV, which made Luka feel bad so he snuggled with Aidan on the sofa.

"'Mm sorry Aidan. I told myself I would put a lid on my anger," Luka giggled. "Eh. Was my fault anyways," Aidan shrugged, "You don't get angry a lot anyways. And what was that thing? Supersonic wall-something?"

"Urgh, just forget that will you?" Luka winced at the mention of that name, "It was when I was young okay? My anger used to blow through the roof a lot."

"I'm kind of glad that I didn't go to the same school as you then," Aidan sighed.

"But we did go to kindergarten," Luka pouted.

"You weren't this scary when we were kids."

"No one is scary when they were kids Aidan."

The doorbell rang and Luka looked at Aidan. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No?"

They both went to the door and Aidan opened it.

"Freud?" Luka stared at the brunette who smiled at him like no tomorrow.

"Hahaha hi guys. Tangyoon asked me to bring you this," Freud handed Luka the bill that was for the holes in Tangyoon's walls, "I thought you could control your anger?"

"Uh, no that was…" Luka looked sheepish as he took the bill. "What, were you in the same school as Luka last time?" Aidan asks casually.

"Hm? High school and middle school, yeah. I was in the same class as him a couple of times as well," Freud answered Aidan's question with a smile.

"Awesome," Aidan smirked, "Care to tell me a story of the past?"

"No. No, don't you dare. Freud no," Luka tried pushing Freud away from the door and away from Aidan.

"What's going on?" Eckhart asked as he passed by, watching Freud laugh as Luka was pushed him away rather desperately.

"Geh! Eckhart! No! You guys have to stop appearing!" Luka wailed. "Oh? This looks fun! What's going on?" Checky's head popped up from the floor.

"NOOO!" Luka yelled and tried to push Checky's head back into the floor.

Eckhart dodged Luka's punches and tackles, taking advantage of his high avoid rate. "Wait, hold on, I still don't get what's going on no one is explaining to me things," Eckhart says as he dodges a thrown reaper (it wasn't Ceifador this time).

"I just want someone to tell me what Luka was like back when we were still schooling, is all," Aidan shrugged and Luka let out a cry.

"Oh. So why does Luka not want Aidan to know, I wonder," Eckhart gives the redhead a mischievous grin, "Is it because you were pretty ag—"

Eckhart got cut off with Luka's shriek. "Oh my, don't be so rude Luka! You can't interrupt people," Freud tutted with a smirk, "People would think that you have no manners like l—" Luka cut Freud off too with a screech. Aidan got a little irritated and covered Luka's mouth with a hand. "Will you stop that?" Aidan grumbled and Luka shook his head furiously.

"Bloody hell I will murder you two," Was what his eyes said when he glared at Eckhart and Freud. "I heard screaming?" Claudine said when she walked up to them, since she lived a bit down the hallway, "What's happening? Why is Aidan holding Luka like that?"

Luka let out a sobbing wail as yet another ex-classmate appeared. He slumped in Aidan's hold and sighed into his hand. "Have you given up yet?" Aidan raised his eyebrows and took his hand off from Luka's mouth. The redhead pouted and nodded. He couldn't win this battle. Not when he lives in a condominium full of childhood friends.

"Basically," Freud filled Claudine on the current situation, "Aidan wants to know about Luka's past self."

"Oh what, he wants to know about the little shit that wouldn't stop breaking walls?" Claudine raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"He was a _what?" _Aidan couldn't believe his ears. "He gave the student council so much trouble," Claudine sighed, "He made the student council president so stressed. Even my vice-pres job was hard because of him."

"I-it was just… I was young and… It was all because… I…" Luka stammered but whimpered as he hid behind Aidan.

"He got really angry really easily too. Picking fights here and there. There was rarely any fight he lost," Freud recalled fondly, "There was many-a-times that Brighton had to pull Luka away."

"He almost beat Phantom's face to kingdom come too," Eckhart snickered, "Something about 'his face pisses me off' I think."

"And for some reason every time he was frustrated he would punch walls right through them. One even collapsed," Claudine sighed, "So much work for the student council, so much."

"So," Aidan turned around to smirk at Luka, "Little mister goody-two-shoes kindergarten teacher was pretty wild back then eh?" Luke groaned, "Don't make me spill your guts okay. I'm not that hotheaded anymore."

"Would you really spill my guts though?" Aidan raises an eyebrow and Luka shoots him a smirk, "Want to see how many sausages I can make with your intestines?"

* * *

Thanks for reading QwQ

Wanted to explore a usually-passive-but-originally-aggressive Luka. Methinks its a pretty interesting attitude, but it kind of just reminds me of the Warui Series' Yukimura where he's the student vice-chair but he used to be a gangster back in mid school lol and like he's trying to cover up his past-gangsterness

I think it'll be nice to have Aran's apartment full of snow so he won't feel lonely, but he probably just brought the entire penguin tribe over because he still felt homesick so yes snoooowww and then floods but snoooooooooow (so Aidan actually fixed for him a really cold and energy saving air conditioner yeah)

Next up is Luminous though, since MSEA has finally released the angry thing. I play dark Lumi though. His laugh is hilarious

I have an AU thing that I may be using for PhantomxFreud so yeah one day when I get off my lazy ass I'll write that thing

I wonder if I should write a Kaiser and AB hmmmm :/


End file.
